Leap of Fayth
by Jaiasa
Summary: Unable to hide her heretical thoughts any longer, a young girl disembarks to find a new way of life. But when she arrives at her destination, she tends to clash heads with the leader of a gang. But in the end, it is he who shows her the meaning of faith.
1. Sitaten

A/N: this is my first attempt at making a game fanfic, so bear with me. I'm actually taking it slow, by inserting a character I can really mold as my own and developing the plot with everyone you're familiar with. This is, of course, set in an AU, as I haven't finished X-2 just yet and need time to beat it. Anyways, please, review with as much constructive criticism as you like, flamers will be somewhat ignored, and if you don't like original characters, well, you might want to read something else. But I promise you, she's far from a Mary Sue, and you should definitely give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Final Fantasy… yadda, yadda… (aren't I supposed to insert something quirky here?) So please, SquareEnix, don't sue me.

Chapter One: Sitaten

"And I won't understand if you keep shutting me out like this, Sita!" a red-haired male exploded, his cerulean eyes darkening in anger and his large hands curling into a ball.

"But I don't have a reason for it other than it felt right." A smaller frame pleaded with him. With bronze skin and amber eyes, she was easily labeled as a Besaidian. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled away from her face, as she expected to begin warrior training at any moment. Sporting a pleated white skirt and tight cobalt blue shirt, she reached for her dark blue tennis shoes under her bed as the corners of her full pink mouth curved downward.

"Just tell me why you did it honey." Her father sat on her bed and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Ironically, it was a bright and sunny day outside. The city of Bevelle bursting with pedestrian traffic, the sounds of laughter filtering through her wide-open window. It was only yesterday when she had bought her boat ticket off the infernal rock to find her fortunes elsewhere and the real reason for her journey scared her.

"But the people of Zanarkand did nothing to harm us. Why are we waging war with them?"

"It's simple, really," she remembered her favorite Sensei begin, "Those heathens won't let go of their precious machina. Yevon teaches that if we forfeit our use of machina and remain unwavering on his path may we finally be released from the terror Sin holds over us." Sitaten never really believed in the ways of Yevon, so she was little confused.

"But why not reason with them?"

"Savages like them would never understand. They strip our people away from the hope that they truly deserve. With them and those trashy Al Bheds, we'll never find the peace accompanied by the Eternal Calm."

"But why attack them now? We experience are experiencing a Calm, now."

"I wouldn't expect someone as young as you to understand."

"But"

"Don't question your faith, child! Nothing good will come of it for you."

That was when she truly understood. Zanarkand's difference in opinion was not what threatened Bevelle. If that were the case, they would be busy attacking the Al Bhed as well, knowing that it would be easy to destroy them because how scattered they are. It was an opportunity to gain absolute power, one where no one world dare contest with the teachings and the populace follows every command from the temples. By forbidding the use of machina, it would halt the development of civilization, therefore halting the gathering of people, and ultimately, ideas. With Bevelle holing the world under their control, the masses would be easy to manipulate, as they are unwise and fearful.

Her father, who was a devout follower of Yevon would disown her for her heretical thoughts, and she knew that her views here would not be well received and may ultimately cost her life. But she could no longer go on pretending. It is not in her nature.

"I love you father, but I can't stay in Bevelle. I'm too confused and I need to sort this out."

"Please, don't be rash, honey, just tell me and I can help make whatever is hurting you go away." He begged.

"You can't help with this, and I don't want you to think any less of me…"

"I love you… please… you're all I have left." He was referring to the death of her mother seven years ago. She was on her way home from a missionary retreat to Bikanel when Sin attacked her ship. There was only one survivor: a hand clutching a bottle with a letter inside.

"I'll won't be gone forever, I promise." He looked away, his eyes resting on a spot on the soft carpet. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible and hesitant.

"Is there anything you need for your trip, then?"

"Way to go Earn!" a blond shot through the water to give his teammate a high-five.

It was their fifth win into the season and from either end it did not look like the streak would ever be broken. The Zanarkand Abes won against the Ronsos 5-3, stealing away an incredible victory for an incredible team.

"Tidus!" the blond in the black shorts and bright yellow hoodie looked into the stands to find his favorite person waving ecstatically to him. Tidus smirked and did a back flip in the water at the sight of her face, at the familiar feeling of her multi-colored eyes on him.

"Yuna's down there?" Tidus' best friend, Wakka, swam to him and then looked down at the crowd below. Sporting bright yellow pants and a blue headband covering his even louder orange hair, he easily drew attention to himself, even in crowds.

"Hey, Yuna, you saw my last goal, ya!" he yelled, but of course, she could not hear him. She made it clear that she understood he was talking to her by jumping and clapping even harder.

"Let's go get outta here, ya?" Wakka began to tread over towards the exit.

"Great game, you guys." Yuna giggled as Tidus picked her up bridal style and began marching her towards his car. Wakka had to jog to catch up with the over-excited teenager.

"Where's Lu?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry she couldn't make it, Wakka, she said she was getting sick again." Wakka sighed heavily, indicating that he understood. He and his wife Lulu had just found out that she was pregnant a month ago. She was still in her first trimester and with that came the long bouts of sickness.

"Where's Rikku?" Tidus asked as he carefully let Yuna down so she could get into his brand new cobalt blue sports car.

"Partying, where else?" she giggled.

"How long are we expected to wait here, Shuyin?" a young man, who possessed a remarkable likeness to Tidus shrugged, his yellow and black trimmed jacket whipping violently in the wind. With the same blond hair and ocean-blue eyes that often changed to green, people never ceased to confuse him from his twin brother the Blitzball Ace.

"You should have known it would take this long, Paine. It is coming from Kilika after, all." His deep voice was set in a slightly harsh tone. The girl, Paine, who sat beside him on a large boulder, turned her crimson gaze up at the starlit sky, willing her anger to dissolve. Letting the wind whip her silver hair about her face, she finally close her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was a hot night, and her leather top, skirt, and boots did not make the heat bearable at all.

At the same time, thirty miles away, Sitaten was enjoying the breeze on her face as well. She opened her arms prepared to embrace the joy that came with the feeling of spinning in circles when someone called to her.

"Hey, Princess." Recognizing the nickname the shipmates provided her with the moment she stepped on this ship as the only woman traveler, she turned around to find a one of them beckoning her to come to him.

"I've got something for you to do, since you're so bored, eh?" her presented her with a net.

"Now, every sea-farer needs to have this basic skill."

"You want me to fish?" she looked down at the long rod dubiously.

"It's real easy, especially on a ship that goes so fast." He said, turning the handle over to her and picking up another.

"How do you do it?" she inquired.

"Well… you dip your net into the water and let it drag for a few seconds," he started, his words mirroring his actions, "and then you twist and pull it out." he net emerged full of fish, jittering helplessly under the weight of their peers. Use the balustrade to slid it back in like this, eh, then dump in that bucket over yonder" he pointed to a white bin at her fee.

"Alright then," she shrugged, getting to work. It was not as though menial labor was required of her for passage, instead, she complained a couple of days ago to a shipmate that she was bored and asked if she could help them out with any work through the rest of the trip. The men developed evil little grins then, chuckling menacingly while assuring her that they would find a way to keep her busy. Ever since, they had her running ragged around the ship attending to someone's chores.

"Finally!" Paine pushed herself up and looked over to the ship as people began to filter into the crowd waiting to greet their friends or family. She felt a tug at her lips when she recognized a familiar whirl of straw-colored hair, the owner waving frantically at her. He was poised on the balustrade that wrapped around the ship, doing his trademark stand, balancing on one foot while the other rested on his thigh. She nearly doubled over in laughter when a teen with silver hair wearing a green robe pushed him off onto the deck below.

"Baralai," she waved to her friend, who prayed when he met her eyes. The goofy blond snuck up behind her and grabbed her from the waist.

"Paine!" he drawled, smirking down at her.

"Let go of me before you lose another eye, Gippal." She threatened, but the teen just laughed and ruffled her hair a little.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Is this your friend?" he asked about the twin as Baralai caught up with the group.

"Guys, this is Shuyin, Shuyin, this is…" she started.

"Gippal and Baralai, yes, I heard." He finished for her. Paine narrowed her eyes at him- he could be such an ass.

"Oh, yeah, guardian Shuyin, I remember the name. You and your summoner caused quite a stir in Bevelle." Gippal scratched his head.

"That was two years ago." He said in a tone that made it clear that he no longer wanted to talk about it. Gippal, unable to get the hint, continued.

"Looked a lot like your brother's Yuna, doesn't she?" he asked. Baralai, sensing Shuyin's patience running thin, cut in.

"But of course, the past lies where it should, ne?" he extended a hand to Shuyin, who was about to speak when something knocked into him.

"Ouch!" Sitaten rubbed her rear in pain and tried to make sense of what just happened. She was speaking her last goodbyes to the captain and its crew while stepping away backwards. She craned her neck all the way back to find someone staring down at her stoically. She grinned in embarrassment before getting up and brushing herself off. When she turned around, she noticed that the cute blonde she knocked into was none too happy about her clumsiness.

"Sorry about that, I'm incredibly clumsy." She apologized, but the guy just turned his gaze as though she was an insignificant little fly.

"Helloooo!" she waved her hands around, trying to get his attention back.

"It's okay, kid, he's not in a great mood." Paine shifted her weight to one leg and folded her arms across her chest, looking pointedly at Shuyin. When he didn't get the picture, she elbowed him in the stomach, eliciting a glare from him, "she apologized."

"Your point?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You should at least acknowledge her." All the while, Sitaten stood there, looking back and forth between the two friends, twisted her signature long, white pleated skirt in her hands. Seeing this, Gippal switched into lady-charmer mode.

"So, ya been to Zanarkand before?" he peered into her face.

"N-no…" she replied. He began to walk around her, as he usually does when he meets new people, analyzing her build, strength, poise, etc.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Sitaten." She smiled shyly, not exactly liking being looked over like some sort of animal experiment.

"I'm Gippal, and this is Baralai" he started.

"Pleased to meet you…" the younger one smiled warmly.

"…And the two hotheads over there are Paine and Shuyin." He cocked his head to the side and smirked at her.

"Are you heading into the city?" Baralai asked her, his voice gentle.

"Yeah, do they have taxis that come out here?" she asked.

"Why don't you ride back with us?" Baralai asked.

"WHAT?" Paine and Shuyin both yelled at the Yevonite.

"It's quite obvious to me that she doesn't know anyone here or her way around the city, for that matter. The least we could do is give her a ride into the city." Baralai gave her another warm smile.

"So, where ya headed?" Gippal started standing on one foot again.

"Downtown, I think…" she put a knapsack down and searched her pockets for a sheet of paper.

"Lucien Street…um… my dad said it overlooks the sea." She replied.

"…Near the blitzball stadium, then." Paine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, you can find it easily on your own." Shuyin said flatly.

"Sitaten, right?" Gippal looked down on her. The girl nodded, trying to ignore the outward hostility flung at her by the beautiful stranger, "You got a nickname?"

"Most just call me Sita."

"Eh… alright, whatever. You can sit in the front with me, 'kay?" he leaned in to her again, causing her to avert her eyes and blush, knowing that this 'Shuyin' would be unhappy that his opinion was ignored.

A/N:

Well, just so you know, I'll be using a little vocabulary from different languages, but never fear, if it has an asterisk () by it; I kindly defined it for you. Another heads up is I'm in love with Japanese, French, and Ancient Egyptian.

Sitaten- 'Sit' means 'daughter of' and Aten happens to be the Egyptian sun-disk god of everlasting life. It's actually the name of my comic book character that I'm working on now.

Ja ne!

Jaiasa


	2. Imouto

Chapter Two: Imouto* 

            Have you ever heard of the saying 'the tension was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife?' Sitaten played those words in her head over and again as she sat in the passenger seat of the car, curled up like a frightened kitten. The sweet guy, Gippal, he said his name was, kept nervously glancing her way every now and then while trying to pilot the machina. The three others were silently sitting in the back, two aggressive pairs of eyes boring into the back of her head.

            As the group made their way across downtown Zanarkand, the youngest girl's eyes lit up at the scenery. Neon signs flashed brightly, catching the attention of passerby, welcoming the people into their stores. Others were just holographic ads with some scantily clad woman promoting their products. Craning her neck up, all of the buildings seemed to almost touch the sky, nearly vanishing out of sight and the streets were smooth and black stone, suspended over the waters, light reflecting their waves onto the buildings. Most beautiful of all were the structures with water gliding over their tops and pouring back down into the ocean below. 

            "Wow…" she whispered to herself, forgetting the presence of the other four. She lightly placed her hand on the glass, taking in the sights of the district in awe, wondering who was creative enough to design such a beautiful city. She was so lost in the colors that flew past them as they drove on, that she failed to notice the imposing blitzball stadium peeking over the tops of the skyscrapers. 

            "Do you think Tidus is still tied up?" Paine broke the uncomfortable silence when she turned to speak with Shuyin. He shrugged lightly.

            "If he isn't playing blitzball, he's with Yuna." Sitaten's head tilted when she heard the pitch rise and fall erratically in his voice. Not many have the gift of reading emotions, but it was clearly evident to her that he despises this Yuna for some reason or other. Maybe an ex-girl? She was snapped out of her thoughts when the machina came to a halt.

            "Well this is it," Gippal pointed to a small, two story flower shop that seemed more than a little out of place in the machina city. She blushed lightly as she felt the emotions of the car's occupants when they took in the sight of her home. It was most unremarkable; large windows with flower arrangements on display flanked a simple set of transparent violet doors, the second story had a few windows, looking out over the sandy beaches. 

            Through her special skill, she could feel the pity well up in Baralai, a 'go-figures' attitude arise in Paine, and an another eerie sense of sympathy from Gippal. The only one who did not proceed to judge her because of her living was Shuyin, who kept an indifferent outlook.  

            Sitaten turned to Gippal and smiled sweetly, "Thank you for everything. I don't think I would have been able to find it on my own." She felt aggravation arise from Shuyin while Gippal's sympathy dissipated as he gave her a genuine smile.

            "Yeah, well, keep your wallet in your front pocket, kid. Zanarkand is full of sticky fingers." Sitaten decided then that she liked the intonations of his speech, it's cadence rising and falling, almost making him sound arrogant whenever he spoke.

            The new citizen stepped outside of the machina with her bags and watched Gippal pull off and wave to her. She smiled and returned the favor, half relieved that she was finally out of the stiff atmosphere. She turned and looked up at the building dubiously; how would everything turn out here? 

            "May I help you?" an Al Bhed woman stepped out of the shop and greeted her with a stark-white smile. Her blonde hair reached her waste, her eyes were a deep sea green, and her skin was tanned from days spent outside in the summer sun: a palpable contrast to Sitaten's more earthliness. Sitaten was unsure of how to act: she had only heard of Al Bhed, not once being awarded the chance to actually _see_ one, so she opted to just stare in surprise.

            "You must be Sitaten," the woman giggled, understanding that she had not left her City before. 

            "How- who…" she paused, unsure if she would sound impolite.

            "Your father sent word ahead that you needed a place to stay. Step inside, it's a humid night." The woman beckoned her into the little shop.

            As soon as the violet doors dissipated, the smell of wild and domesticated flowers hit her nose full force. It was overwhelmingly pleasant- cool, fresh… earthy- it closely reminded her of her mother. Looking around she found plants of various heights and colors, designing a picturesque vision, a sea of greens and blues, pinks and oranges, whites and purples, oranges and reds. Looking up, she found that it was time for the evening watering of certain plants, clear cool water pouring into the mouths of the pottery. Sitaten nearly tripped over a hole in the silver grate floor and decided to pay attention while she was following the woman to the simple wooden front desk. 

            The desk, occupied by a small computer with a large screen facing the costumer, was made of oak wood, some knots large and pronounced, giving the table an unrefined, but homey look. Stepping behind the desk, the Al Bhed went underneath the counter and pulled out some papers.

            "My name is Korista… your father and I made a deal pertaining to your stay here upstairs." Her voice was kind and inviting, and Sitaten decided that her intentions were pure.

            "You own the building?" Sitaten asked.

            "Yes. Upstairs is equipped with a bathroom, living space, eat-in kitchen area, and one bedroom. If you want to eat, you'll have to buy your own food, and if you can't find a job, you are to work here after school, weekends, _and_ holidays. The work isn't easy and the days are busy. So until you can find yourself some other work, you'll be staying here." The entire time the woman was speaking, Jaia could not help but to wonder why her father would allow his only daughter to live with an Al Bhed woman. It was not that she seemed at all unpleasant, but the never-ending struggle between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites stirred hostility in the citizens.

            "Um…I do not wish to be rude, but, does my father know about…"

            "About my being Al Bhed?" she seemed to read her mind. The women smirked and looked up at the sky, sighing.

            "I didn't think it would be important enough to mention." She gave Sitaten a piercing gaze then, one that spoke of her half-hope, half-disappointment.

            "I don't mind at all, and neither should my father, if he were wise." 

            "Good- I've been needing help for the longest. Well, anyway, when you work for the shop you'll be free to stock up on medicinal herbs and homemade potions. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you around your new flat." Korista turned her back to her and walked through a flat, heavy, beaded curtain that hid a stairwell to the upper story.

            Sitaten followed the woman to the top of the curving iron stairwell, finally emerging in the middle of a living space already outfitted with two couches and seat pillows situated around a short table. There was a small Video Network Screen (A/N: TV) sitting high up on a little box decorated with beaded sheets and a beaded carpet that extended to a bright area. 

            "The living space is a bit large for just one person, but too much is better than too little, ne?" Korista led her into the bright kitchen, decorated with pale yellow tiles and simple waxed wooden floors. The stove was opposite the door, standing smaller than the imposing silver refrigerator that doubled as a freezer with a large countertop running to walls from both ends. In the corner by the door sat a small, short table with comfortable looking blue pillows littering the surrounding space.

            "You'll find everything you need already here, as I'm sure your father informed you." She turned and then led her into the bathroom. 

            "Basin, tub, toilet, and small looking-glass…the basics, nothing more," she said as she opened the heavy oak door to a small white and pink-flower decorated room. She closed the door and then stepped to the end of the hall, leading her into the bedroom.

            Simple and sweet was the only description suitable. Under a large window rested a bed large enough for a bit of legroom and rolling around if she ever found herself in a fitful slumber, a small stool upon which a lamp rested, and a large oak chest at the edge of the footboard. There was red and yellow beaded carpeting, half worn from many years.

            "If must have cost a fortune for such beautiful craftsmanship to be brought into your second home." Sitaten whispered, but the Flower-seller heard her.

            "During the last years of my sister's life, she grew bored with lying in bed as her sickness ate away at her. She begged me to find something for her to do, to learn and I saw this bead-dealer in town one day, so I bought crates full of them with tons of string. I handed them to her and she taught herself to weave these." Korista turned and began to walk towards the door.

            "You should start unpacking, if there is anything you need, just let me know." And with that, she walked back to the flower shop downstairs. Sitaten gave the room a critical eye before flopping down onto her bed and sighing. Reaching for the lump she carried on her back, she slowly began to unpack the little that she was brave enough to carry with her on the journey. The rest she would have to buy tomorrow. But for tonight, she would love to have a bed that did not sway back and forth, to and fro…

            Pouring through the window at daybreak, the morning sun awoke Sitaten the next day. She rolled over, completely content with her night of rest that turned out to be free from nightmares and even pleasanter dreams, leaving her with nothing but a restful night. She stood and stretched, making the bed quickly as she began to prepare herself for the day. If she was going to have to work here, she might as well make a good impression by being downstairs early.

            That day, Korista showed Sitaten all of her duties- the pruning, fertilizing, planting, sowing, repotting, dying- everything that came along with running a shop. She was learned never to allow people to draw her into a haggle and watch people who come inside in groups. After some time, the woman left her alone to repot some of the baby's breath bushes. As tiring as all of the work was in the hot greenhouse, Sitaten was allowed time to herself where she could think in a peacefully quiet environment. 

            She would never be able to justify her reasons of leaving to the acolyte who trained her. The woman was overly zealous, one who would not think twice to die in the name of Yevon. Although the attitude is very widespread amongst followers of the faith, Sitaten was unsure whether or not such blind faith was a good thing. Of course, questioning one's faith was never a truly good thing either: look at what good it brought her.

Although she truly regretted being the cause for the look on her father's face when she told him she was going, she was quite sure that she made the right decision. Irrational and hasty as it may have been, it was still the best thing to do. In the end, if her faith stands the test, she will return home, and her father would be unwise about the true reasons for her departure. She knew that she should have told him. An adult would have done it. A _real_ woman would have done it. But she was scared, and at least she would admit that much to herself. And that thought brought her to another woman.

_Mother._

What would she have done if she had found her faith wavering? Would she have run away from the problem, or face it? It was a really easy question to answer, but an impossibly hard question to relate to her current situation. The _real_ question was: Am I running?

She could not answer that. On one hand, leaving Bevelle to find new ways of life was, in a sense, accepting the truth. On the other, leaving Bevelle without speaking the truth was cowardly, and she was quite sure that her mother would have been disappointed about that. Sitaten felt a prickling sensation in her eyes until she reminded herself that there was nothing to be done about it now, she was already _here_ working and living under an Al Bhed, Bevelle's enemy.

But if it was Bevelle's enemy and she did not believe in the teachings of Bevelle, why should she care? It was not as though the woman was going to try and convert her or anything. So should she be considered heretical? Surely there is a time in everyone's life when they despair. Maybe hers came along a little early in life.

"Good job for a first go." Korista's voice drifted from across the room. Funny, she did not hear her come in. Korista stood before her, casting a calculating eye around the room, gauging her skill. She was wearing a brown apron over a plain beige ankle-length skirt, and her hair was tied into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Thanks!" Sitaten smiled warmly. She was right after all: the woman was sweet.

"Well that was a little easy, we'll move you up to tougher stuff, now." Sitaten's eyes widened. The work was somehow soothing, keeping her calm while thinking about her mistakes.

            "I need you to re-plant those oak trees over there. They're ready for more room. Come, I'll show you." The woman smiled and brought her around back where there was a screen porch sheltering thousands of little trees. Virgin soil scattered the chipped white painted wooden boards and the simple platforms served the sole purpose of separating the types of trees. Very few stood out at all, one capturing her attention because of the tiny twigs springing up from tiny pots.

            "Those…" Korista pointed to the plants Sitaten currently observed. She led her over to the table and pulled the small pot off and set it on the ground. She then retrieved a much larger one from inside, handing Sitaten her protective gloves and shovel.

            "The soil is very soft, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Just grab it by the trunk and gently lift while using that little shovel to help wedge it out." The Al Bhed watched over her should as she did everything that was mentioned, awarding her a nod of approval.

            "Have you done this all your life?" Sitaten had the courage to ask.

            "Since I was a little girl." She answered, watching Sitaten dig a hole in the new pot and settle the tree down slowly while covering its roots with soil.

            "Why?"

            "Is it not soothing to you?" the woman asked, expressionless.

            "Yes, it is." Sitaten muttered and continued her work without another word spoken between them.

            "Okay… wake up, already, it's your first day." Sitaten had to smack herself lightly on her way to school. Her muscles were sore from transferring so many plants last night and her mind was begging her for more sleep, but she groggily made her way to school on foot.

            The University of Spira was located near the Zanarkand high school by the Blitzball stadium. With an overly large, villa-like structure, the University was approachable from all sides, although the main entrance was located on the eastern façade. The overall building had a central- plan with a hemispherical dome capping the roof. Water, as it was everywhere in the city, trickled down from a fake oculus (A/N: sort of like a hole, or 'eye' in the top of a dome) over the walls and into pools lined by walking paths with a boundary of sakura and willow trees that stretched away. Sitaten gulped and gazed up at the towering University dubiously. _If there wasn't anything imposing…_

Okay, there will be another update _very _soon and I just wanted everyone to know that yeah, the chapters are short, but I'm soooo busy it's hard to find time to write, but I promise that the chapters will get very long very soon. Especially the next one. Aaaanyways,

Imouto: little sister.

Don't ask why I named it that, I actually didn't get 'round to it this time. You will be learning why in Imouto Part II. JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Imouto II

Chapter Three: Imouto Part II 

          "Okay, this isn't so… bad." Sitaten took in a deep breath as she stepped through the arc marking the main entrance to the school. 

            The ceiling of the entrance hall reached the second story, a balustrade* was where students absently leaned on as they talked to their friends. The major arc of the entrance was repeated in a sort of circle, making a much more complicated groin vault*. There were many doorways leading to staircases and the lower level class halls, but the thing that stood out most for Sitaten was the central fountain soaring to a height of thirty feet, a famous blitzball player, Jecht she was sure his name was, spinning a blitzball on his finger as he smugly looked down on the traffic.

The sight of the hundreds of teens pushing past each other, muttering to one another, swearing at one another, and making out off in some corner was enough to send shivers of fear all over her body. They all looked so _different_.

 Her bronze skin, brown hair, and attire set her apart from most of the people in the great hall. What was worst was the fact that she was not with anybody, did not know anybody, did not know where the registration office was, and her style was giving her odd glances everywhere she went. Sitaten continued to search the halls, ignoring the laughs and comments some kids made at her choice of dress and stopped some blond in the hall. 

The girl turned, her pinned up braids flying behind as she to greeted her with her jade green eyes. If Sitaten received many stares from her attire, this one sure should have. With a tiny beige skirt with her thong peeking out and a long-sleeved mid-drift with bows, she had to have been the most _underdressed_ person she saw.

"Huh?" the girl furrowed her eyebrows, looking up into Sitaten's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you could point me toward the registration office?" Sitaten tried to smile warmly. 

"Oh!" The girl's face broke out into a smile. She beckoned her to follow, leading her through a pair of doors off to the right of the entrance. 

"You must be new here, right? Don't worry…happens all the time." Her cheery voice cut through the racket the shuffling of feet and softness of the voices. She continued to walk down the hall, which dipped down a flight of stairs and continued, the temperature dropping almost imperceptibly. They must be under ground. She was wondering where they would fit all of these students.

"Here we are!" the girl stopped her in front of a door with peeling letters simply stating 'admiss…' 'offi…'

"By the way, my name's Rikku, if you run into _any _trouble, just come and find me…okay?" the girl smiled.

"I'm Sitaten, thanks for guiding me…" she started, but the girl began to walk back after hearing her name. Sitaten turned around to find her catching up with some blond guy who had his back to her. Funny, he seemed familiar.

"Here goes nothing…" Sitaten held her breath as the administrator she had met earlier pulled the door of the Chemistry laboratory open for her, the buzz of talking falling silent. The brunette quickly ushered her inside as eyes from every corner followed her. The professor, Ms. Keats, pulled on the messy red ponytail in the back of her head as the administrator informed her of the new addition. The blue-eyed woman pulled back, smiling at Sitaten as she glanced around the room.

There were only 16 chairs organized in four columns and four rows, each seat accompanied by a spacious desk and laptop computer with holographic mechanisms and calculators. The Teacher's desk was designed in the very same way, except the computer faced the pupils and a huge white backdrop grazed the back of the table.

"Seems like we have a new student here. Sitaten, is it?" Ms. Keats began in a very soft voice that the students could surprisingly hear. Sitaten nodded. 

"Why don't you take a seat beside Peona?" a girl in the front row, sported two black ponytails and traditional Besaidian garb waved at her. Sitaten sucked in a breath and started to move toward the proffered seat in the corner. She immediately regretted the move when she noticed who was seated behind her.

            "So, we meet again…" Paine's crimson eyes were boring into her as she reclined lazily in her chair. The gaze was challenging, calculating, and taunting all at once. Sitaten's nose rose higher into the air as she slammed her necessities down on the table and sat down. The emotional impression that Sitaten received from her was amusement.

            "By looking at your clothes I can see that you aren't from an allying city-state." Ms. Keats formed her words carefully. She was definitely trying to ask Sitaten about herself without revealing that she was from Bevelle. It would definitely rouse some emotions in the students who were still young and ignorant. Sitaten licked her lips and decided that it would be best to have people know about her background and accept or reject her for it than to be ignorant of it and hate her for it later.

            "No, I'm Bevellian. These robes are traditional garb worn by apprentices of the faith." Keats blushed at her words, and Sitaten felt the confusion and immediate ire rise from the students.

            "O-oh, so, why have you decided to come to Zanakand, then?" Sitaten felt sorry for the woman. She was only trying to help her.

            "My ideas weren't exactly…traditional." She shrugged as she answered truthfully.

            "O-oh…" was all she could say. The anger slowly regressed to confusion.

            "So, did you consider the war when you moved here?" she asked, still trying to find level ground.

            "The war _was_ my reason for leaving." Sitaten answered, leaving the entire room confused and wary. She absently pulled on the strings to her hood and looked down at her paper.

            "All right then, since I'm not one of those teachers who give a 'welcome back' speech every year, I'll greet you with a very strong tonic called 'High Potion'!" the professor turned around and typed on a little keypad on the desk, letters emerging as she stroked the board. 

            All the while Sitaten stared off into space, every now and then snapping out of her reverie to catch up with her notes. Of course, before she could finish the last paragraph of information on the board, the tone marking the end of first period sounded. Sitaten, adamant on copying every last word, wrote even faster in her shorthand to make sure she copied it all before Keats turned off the projector.

            "You certainly wouldn't win a spelling competition with that." Paine snorted over her shoulder and then collected her things to make it to her next class. She was about to say something back, but ended up letting her go as she noticed a group of girls casting dirty looks at her while whispering away. Sitaten had the sudden urge to throw her head up and sigh as she wondered if the critique would ever end. First, it was her faith that was not good enough; now her affiliation with the faith was supposed to be something dirty altogether. She quickly finished her notes and then ran off to find her second class immediately.

            Period two, Black Wizardry, would not have been so bad, had the class not consisted of two of her peers from first period. The news of her supposed race spread through the room like wildfire, so quickly that when she arrived, she was met by glares and stares from everyone- including the teacher, Ms. Lucile.

            "Settle down, now, quickly." She shooed her as the bell marked the beginning of class. 

            Sitaten walked towards the back of the classroom, by a window that looked down over one of the sakura paths. Entranced by the beauty of the water flowing sluggishly at an angle, she missed the call and response from the teacher.

            "I'll repeat it only once more, and never should I have to do this again… Sitaten Terrai." Sitaten's head snapped up when she heard her name. The fuchsia-haired woman with blue eyes planted her hands on her hips, her roster in one hand, and her feet firmly rooted to the ground. 

            "If I catch you not paying attention again, Terrai, you're going to severely regret it." The woman bit out.

            "Of course, professor." Sitaten, whose father always told her to show kindness in the face of irreverence, started to pull out her books and writing tools.

            "Now that I have the attention of our little newbie," her comment was awarded with laughs from the students, "I'll continue…Raphael Mora!" 

            Sitaten, who knew her fair share of machina operations, set her computer on audio record, so the woman would be unable to catch her off guard again. The woman continued down the row of names, leaving Sitaten to continue staring out at the sea.

            "Shuyin… how good to see you again!" Lucile clapped her hands together as she concluded the list of names. Sitaten, who was too engaged with the window outside, failed to notice the arrival of Shuyin, the apathetic teen she met only just last night. The boy nodded imperceptibly and took the seat beside her. Blushing to a deep tawny, Sitaten averted her eyes to the scenery outside, but was unable to keep her thoughts from lingering on him.

            She forgot to notice how cute he was.

            Of course, her deficiency in observation may have been caused by the fact that dark sunglasses shielded his jade eyes from her last night. 

            Jade. 

            She did a double take for a moment, because the next time she looked, they seemed bluer than anything. Must change colors, then. 

Really, Sitaten was the type of person who would go 'gaga' over anyone with green eyes, but she had to admit, his were remarkably beautiful. She was immediately curious as to what was going on in his mind, but decided it would be unfair to pry into his emotions like that. The one thing that her father warned her about when he discovered her rare 'gift' was that she should _never_ pry into the emotions of another. She might not like what she learned. But of course, sometimes, when emotions grew too strong, the pathos would roll off of the subject, its energy prickling her skin when someone got too excited. 

            Take the girl Rikku from this morning for example. The girl gave off waves of happiness and excitement so much, that it was almost painful when she walked away, taking her emotions with her. Although her father and the priests warned her not to grow too attached to someone because if their anger arose strongly, it would send her into shock, possibly knock her out if it was strong enough. 

            But now, as she put up an anti-emotion barrier around herself, which unfortunately was so large it actually encompassed Shuyin and the empty seat before her, she found comfort without the confusion, excitement, malignancy, and depression intruding her senses. It was odd for her to find comfort outside her bubble, and it was even stranger for her to find it with another person inside, even if it was an apathetic Popsicle. She looked over to Shuyin to see if he could feel its power. Obviously he could not. He continued to stare ahead at the animated teacher, completely oblivious to her magic touch.

            "Perhaps Sitaten can demonstrate." Lucile smirked triumphantly at the young girl. Sitaten snatched her attention back and allowed her eyes to scam the keyboard for the request. She wanted her to cast a blizzaga spell, which she asked them to recite. Sitaten, who was unfamiliar with Dark Mage abilities, was unable to successfully conjure a proper ice stone over a flying fiend trapped inside a cage. It was quite obvious that whenever the barrier went up, Sitaten was practically dead to the world.

            "Maybe if you paid closer attention to the lesson instead of Shuyin's visage you'd be able to cast a little more effectively." She berated. Sitaten worked to hide her blush that time, sinking her face into her collar. She could almost feel Shuyin's eyes on her profile as his curiosity spiked.

            Without any more mess-ups, Sitaten made it through Black Wizardry. It never really was one of her best subject, as she is a member of the faith back at home, but she was never one not to try something. After she collected her things and headed out of the door, she ran into a young girl outside the door.

            "Hey, watch it!" a girl sporting very short and very tight shorts, knee-high feathered boots and white tank collected her books muttering something under her breath.

            "I'm so sorry," Sitaten bent down to help collect the things that spilled out of her purse. When she grabbed the last item and held it out to her, the girl's hot gaze traveled up to meet her yes. One eye green, one eye blue: how odd.

            "You should pay attention." Shuyin, who she had not noticed before, walked up to the girls and helped the short brunette up. Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows at him. Something was not right. It was as though his emotions did a 360-degree flop when he came in contact with the fallen girl.

            "Sorry, I didn't see her… I was going so fast and…"

            "I don't care, just don't knock into my girlfriend again." He pulled his girl off to the side and started walking down the hall with her, not bothering to even glance back. His walk, stance, expression- everything radiated haughtiness. And although her eyes could not fool her, she was sure that something was not right with the picture. Surely this had to be someone else.

            "Oh did you see him?" a girl started whispering to her friends, all of which were blushing furiously.

            "Oh, Kami…he's so cute…" another cooed.

            "Yuna is so lucky that she has a guy like him…" a brunette spoke up.

            "Tidus…" the only blond in the group sighed.

            Tidus.

            The name sounded familiar.

            Although it currently escaped her where she had heard it, she was now relieved to find that her assumptions were correct and she was _not_ losing her touch. Shuyin and this guy, Tidus or whatever, were two different people. Obviously they shared an uncanny amount of similarities, but the overall demeanors of the men were so opposite, she was unsure as to how she could have confused them in the first place.

            Lunch, fortunately, was mainly uneventful. Since Sitaten was sure she would be unable to find the cafeteria, she opted to find her class at the top of the hour and enjoy an apple outside the door. Although she took pleasure in the break in the amount of people crowding the halls that radiated strong emotional energy, the emptiness of the corridor easily brought the attention of onlookers. And as before, she was graced from stares of curious wonder to glares of dangerous anger. 

            The last class of the day could not have started early enough for Sitaten, who paced outside the door anxiously, wondering how she would do in her Special Weaponry Training class. She was sure to bring all of her fighting gear and went over every single curing spell she could imagine, her stomach in knots. 

            "Good afternoon," the Sensei, Sensei Auron, greeted her outside the gym door. The gym, which occupied half of an entire underground wing, was where pupils were trained in katanas, swords, daggers, rapiers (very rare and useless), and battle tactics.

            "Hi."

            "So you must be the transfer student…the buzz of the school." He smiled warmly at her. Although his dark black hair, which almost seemed blue, and amber eyes full of excitement gave any passerby the impression of a man in his early years, his face, shallow wrinkles forming around the eyes and mouth, gave away his age. He wore a simple white gi, tied with a white sash. She was unsure why he would ever where a _white_ sash, but decided to forget about it. Besides, were people not jeering at her because of what _she_ wore?

            "Yes, that's me." Sitaten frowned slightly as he rustled for his card key and unlocked the door, which slid open moments later.

            The gym was even larger than she expected. Stretching to at least 300 ft., the floor was completely covered by a mat. The bleachers opposite the door only raised two rows above the ground. As for the training equipment, it was a gymnast's dream- bars, wires, and horses- everything. Noticing the absence of a pool, she figured it was located either outside or on a lower level.

            "Must be hard for you then…coming here and leaving your family behind?" he asked.

            "It was harder to stay." She replied. He snorted derisively.

            "The younger you are, the more you think you have all the right answers." He walked off to the middle of the mat, where protective gear was separated into respective piles.

            "You regret coming here?" it was more of statement than a question.

            "Not really, well at least not until…"

            "…Today when the kids started looking at you funny. Are you concerned?" he asked, although Sitaten got the impression that he already knew the answer.

            "Yes and no." Sitaten replied. Sir Auron harrumphed. 

            With emotion reading comes a sort of moral observation where the possessors of the gift would find themselves unable to lie. Being able to read into a person when they lie (temperature rises, senses are excited, sweat glands activate, or subtle fear awakens) Readers are always cognizant of the fact that _anyone_ around could be a Reader. And spotting them could be as easy as spotting a Blitzball stadium a mile away. Although the rules of lying allows people to tell only half the truth, Sitaten always spoke all truth or did not answer at all because of more sensitive Readers who might sense the even the _slightest_ fear.

            "I am concerned because people our age can do very drastic things, and I am unafraid because they are still learning how to offend, while _I_ already excel at _de_fending." 

            "Interesting insight." Well, the man seemed distant, but sweet enough in his own way. 

            "What have you planned for today?" 

            "Well, first, we'll have you and a partner sit out as you observe a sparring match after I explain the rules, then, you'll be free to spar with any challengers after you finish with your partner, agreed?" his voice was deep and scratchy.

            "Sure…"

            "What weapon do you specialize in?"

            "A gilded* staff." She turned and blushed. 

            "What type?"

            "Well, Melissa…I mean…my staff can turn into twin katanas if I twist and unlock it." 

            "Interesting. Do you often use the katanas?" his curiosity was genuinely piqued, the scratching of his beard reassuring Sitaten of her evaluation.

            "Only when my partner's fast and I'm sure the staff is useless in a match. Once the katanas slide out of the rounded sheath, I need an average of ten seconds to put it back together again." 

            "So you probably don't have much practice with them." He took in a breath and looked away. His calm demeanor alerted Sitaten that he was ransacking his mind for something.

            "Very well, you'll spar with Rikku. I must warn you though, she's an…"

            "…Al Bhed. Yes, the name is Al Bhed." 

            "Do you have a problem with this?" he watched her carefully, and for once, Sitaten was unable to read him.

            "How could I expect the people outside of Bevelle to accept me if I am as closed-minded as Yevon would have me to be?" Sir Auron snorted.

            "Careful answer, but good."

            The truth was Sitaten was actually excited about having Rikku in one of her classes. The girl, whose excitement and energy rubbed off on her, would be just the right thing to lift her spirits. 

            For readers, any emotion that they are surrounded by for far too long would eventually rub off on them. So the depression, confusion, and anger that Sitaten was subjected to throughout the day began to wear down on her. Rikku, who Sitaten hoped was a naturally cheery person, would be able to help lift her spirits again.

            While Sitaten allowed her thoughts to carry her away for the fourth time that day, students began to file in slowly, then in a steady stream. When she finished helping Sir Auron, the ex-guardian of Braska, the one who brought about he current calm, she could hardly move about. In awe of the Sensei, the students crowded around them when she was not looking. She became uneasy when she realized that Auron was not the only person who was being gawked at.

            "Ah, so _you're _the one everyone's talking about." The blond, who looked almost _exactly_ like Shuyin, crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess we could add clumsy to the list guys…"

            "What list?" Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows. She did not mean to ask aloud.

            "Ku*, the reasons why you don't belong here." He replied.

            "What makes you think that I don't belong here?" Sitaten began to taste fury.

            "Let's see… you're Bevellian," a girl in the back started. 

            "You're an apprentice of Yevon," a guy towards the front spat out the name Yevon as though it was dirty.

            "You dare come here wearing those god-awful clothes…" A girl that was a little darker than her who had a red dot in the middle of her forehead sneered.

            "…Not to mention, you're clumsy." Tidus finished.

            "Hey~ back off ya big meanie!" Sitaten felt a familiar presence push through the audience. The only difference between the girl she met this morning and the girl before her was the fact that the radiating happiness was extinguished. Only anger remained.

            "Rikku, stay out of this…" The brown girl from before warned.

            "No, you leave her alone, Dona! What's wrong with her being a Yevonite anyway?" Rikku's cheeks puffed out in anger.

            Sitaten was truly speechless. Here she was, a defender of people of _all_ faiths or lack thereof, and they were spitting it in her face. The only reason why she left Bevelle at all was because of the stupid war! With that thought, her slight agitation sprung into major indignation, and she haughtily turned her nose into the air and refused to answer them. At times like these, she became stubborn, and those who would dare judge her without knowing her would immediately be treated with silence.

            "Hello, Rikku." Sitaten pushed back her darker emotions and only allowed her kindness reign free. Her sudden change did not go unnoticed by the students, and as a matter of fact, it only served to anger them more.

            "Huh?" she caught the Al Bhed off guard.

            "What weapons are you familiar with?" her eyes focused on her. It seemed as though there was no one else in the world except Sitaten and Rikku.

            "Oh so you're going to ignore us now?" Tidus snapped.

            "Sensei Auron paired the two of us together already and I've been needing to train with my katanas. Do you know how to use them?" the girl was still a little confused as to why she would let the crowd's words slide, but decided to go along with her. After all- she would have done the same thing, only _after_ she gave them a piece of her mind.

            "Well, yes, but I mainly train with daggers."

            "Then training with a weapon of longer range would be fine with you?" Sitaten raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh, yeah, sure. I know how to use katanas… my brother taught me." 

            "Hey… we're not finished with you yet!" Tidus called to her retreating back. Sir Auron, who was quiet throughout the entire exchange, harrumphed again.

            "It would seem that she actually got the best of _you_." And with that, began to call out the pairs. 

            "Alright, Terrai… the rules are simple. Blood is allowed, but only shallow cuts. If you can't handle your swords, you'll be put out and given an 'F' for the day. Curing spells are allowed only off the floors, and if you purposely break any bones in your partner's body, you'll be suspended with failing grades…understood?" The rules Sensei Auron explained were short, simple, and to the point. 

            "Yes, Sensei."

            "Now, I want you to watch the match between Tidus and…Shuyin. So get dressed."

            Sitaten's heart froze at the mention of the name. Shuyin was _here_? That must have meant that he had seen everything that happened earlier! Oh, no… what does he think of her now? Maybe that she's weak, feeble-minded? For some reason she knew that he would have handled the situation a bit differently than she. She immediately stopped her self-critical train of thought when she remembered how apathetic and cold he was. Why should she care what he thought anyway? She only just met him two days ago.

            "Um…are you sure this is okay?" Sitaten blushed deeply at the attire she was forced to wear. A deep blue tank top clung tightly to her as her pleated indigo skirt was a bit too short for her liking. Unfortunately, it was the only choice for any katana using females. Rikku, who was the only dagger specialist before she arrived, had picked out the uniform for herself at the beginning of the year without having to worry about the comfort of other students. Fortunately for Rikku, who was skinny and only 2 inches shorter than she, her endowments were not popping out as much as they were for Sitaten.

            "Of course, you look so cute!" Sitaten, who was used to wearing long, baggy robes all her life was a bit weary of sporting something so revealing. Sure, she wore that white skirt on the voyage, but it was only because of the unbearable heat- and it _still_ covered her ankles.

            "So Sita…" Sitaten's face went a little pale at the nickname her father used.

            "Yes," she asked, her voice a little tight.

            "Why don't you mind Al Bheds anyway? Are we like your mortal enemies?"

            "Al Bheds are enemies of Yevon." Rikku's spirits dropped suddenly at Sitaten's truthful answer, the sadness becoming an aura.

            "But I never believed in that." Rikku's emotions spiked as she began to grin from ear to ear. She began to jump and then pulled her through the room to watch the match between her real enemies.

            "So, how do you want to lose, Shuyin?" Tidus, who wore a simple white training gi held a glimmering blue sword down and at the ready.

            "Confident as ever, little brother." Shuyin, who held _his_ sword over his shoulder, smirked and mimicked his stance.

            So of course, they were brothers! Probably twins by the looks of it. That would explain the uncanny likeness and opposing personalities. 

            "Ooh…I can't watch!" Rikku covered her eyes. 

            The dark skinned girl, Dona, dropped a flag, and as soon as the cloth hit the floor, the two swords clashed together, a piercing ring reverberating throughout the gym over the clashing of other contestants. 

            "Come on, Tidus!" Dona yelled out. Tidus pushed his brother back with his sword and then jumped back. Shuyin let down his guard in a nonchalant manner, anticipating his next move. 

            "Come on, Shuyin, fight me!" 

            Rikku, who was extremely nervous, chanced a peek when the two brothers clashed together for a second time.

            "You're always jumping in too prematurely, Tidus…" Shuyin kicked his brother in the stomach, the latter doubling over in pain and releasing his sword. The blow was so swift and unexpected, that it even surprised Sitaten. Tidus quickly recovered, however, and when they began again, a never-ending dance ensued.

            "You little bastard!" Tidus rained a serious of swings on his brother, who in turn blocked every last shot. Tidus' indignation shot through the roof, his anger swelling with each mark he missed. Finally, Shuyin grew tired of the chain of attacks and simply swung his sword to knock Tidus' hand away. Shuyin quickly thrust his sword to his stomach, but Tidus' agility saved him with a perfectly timed parry. Sitaten, who was on the edge of her seat, or in this case, the mat, bit her fingernails. It seemed as if they were trying to _kill_ each other.

            "Don't worry, they're always like this." Sitaten craned her neck to see Sir Auron standing over her with his arms crossed. It would seem that he found the boy's rivalry unamusing. Even his words could not calm her down. The two boys were at each other's throats, and they had already drawn blood: Tidus sported a long slash on his stomach while Tidus managed to slightly graze Shuyin's left eyebrow. The latter held his one eye shut, trying to keep the blood from blinding him.

            "Has it ever been this… competitive?" Sir Auron watched the fight for some time and then finally answered.

            "No." 

            Sitaten turned her eyes back to the fight as Tidus knocked Shuyin's sword out of his hand. He was about to go for the kill point when Shuyin kicked the brotherhood sword out of his hand. Now, it was a fistfight.

            Tidus, whose upper hand was his agility, managed to duck and dodge a few punches and kicks sent his way. On the other hand, he found trouble getting past Shuyin's excellent defensive stance, which made up for his lack of nimbleness. Tidus took a chance on an uppercut, which hit its mark, but the blow went almost unnoticed. Shuyin, who waited for the opportunity to present itself, knocked Tidus into the ground as his fist was pulling back, and crawled on top of him. But Tidus immediately threw him off, and both brothers were on their feet again. But soon, Shuyin grabbed an unsuspecting Tidus.

            Holding the younger brother in a tight chokehold, Shuyin forced Tidus onto his knees as the victim struggled to pull his arms off. Panic starting to spike, Tidus' eyes grew wide, and his lips began to faintly turn purple. His strength then grew as he sensed danger, but Shuyin was much stronger than him.

            "Stop it, you're hurting him!" Sitaten charged forward and knocked Shuyin off balance. The teen stood in a defensive stance and growled menacingly at her as Tidus choked and sputtered, gasping for much needed oxygen.

            "You stupid little girl, I wasn't going to kill him." His words cause her to blush furiously.

            "Yeah, well how long do you have to wait until you realized you'd won, huh? Until he was rendered unconscious?" she spat back. He took two threatening steps forward and then stopped himself. The two continued to shoot daggers at one another when Dona cleared her throat.

            "That is enough. Match point goes to Shuyin." Sir Auron announced. His voice was what caused her to look around the gymnasium. Everyone was staring at the two of them, some wanting to see Shuyin attack her, while others fearing for Tidus.

            "Hey, I didn't ask for you help." Tidus, who was bent down on one knee before, suddenly stood and balled his fists at his side.

            "Oh yeah, and you were just waiting for the opportune moment- maybe before you suffocated- to turn the match around. Sh-yeah! Oh, and not to mention the blood _oozing _from your wounds. Oh and Shuyin, Mr. High-and-Mighty…the blood coagulating around your eye _couldn't_ be too healthy either, so excuse _me_ from trying to save _your_ hides!" She crossed her arms over her chest. 

            At first, she was trying to be nice, but now, these people were _really_ starting to tick her off. Although Sitaten realized that the only reason why she allowed their words to get to her was because of the dark emotions she had been surrounded by all day had worn her down, she allowed herself to rant at the boys. Oh, Yevon, she was starting to taste bile, which only meant one thing. 

            She had to calm herself. It was the only way to drive it back.

            "Rikku, have you seen enough?" she turned to the sweet blond again.

            "Too much…" she whined.

            "Okay, I need your help with this move I've been practicing…" So she went back to ignoring them completely. 

            The training match with Rikku was invigorating. The girl sure could handle her katanas a lot better than she. And in the midst of the battle, Rikku gloated that she swiped a bottle of high potion she had made earlier today! All in all, Rikku won the match because Sitaten was being so careful as not to cut her. 

            "You can't be afraid to hit me, Sita!" there was that name again.

            "I'm sorry, I just couldn't!" Sitaten giggled when Rikku pretended to berate her.

            "I think you could be really good if you just train a little more. What's with the staff, anyway?" 

            They were in the midst of the main hallway now, pushing through the large crowd of students. Although Training was the last class for her, to some, it was the beginning of the day. So as the two girls made their way through the main entrance, their screaming lowered to a regular conversational volume.

            "Well, it's easier to handle, if you ask me. I actually incorporated my very on fighting style I call 'Divine Wind'.

            "Sounds cool, maybe you could show me next time." Sitaten was not paying attention to where Rikku was leading her, but she was aware of the fact that it was not in the direction of home.

            "Where are we going?" Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows when Rikku led her off campus grounds.

            "I was thinking, y' know… you really shouldn't be wearing those robes around the city." Rikku started.

            "I don't care what other people think. I'm not going to change my manner of dress to make _them_ more comfortable." Sitaten was a little disappointed in her. She honestly thought that Rikku did not mind her affiliation with the Temple.

            "No, no!" sensing her change in mood, Rikku shook her head for emphasis, "I didn't want you to change at all, in fact I think you should be able to wear whatever the hell you want, but… it's really a safety issue." 

            "What do you mean?" Sitaten repeated. Rikku carefully chose her words when she next began.

            "You see, you know how people guessed you were a Yevonite at school and got all mean and icky?" she squinted one eye, anxious to hear her reply.

            "Yes…"

            "Well, they couldn't do anything to hurt you because they could have gotten expelled from the school. But for people on the streets… they would seriously hurt you without a thought and people wouldn't care because they would sympathize with 'em."

            "So you're saying that people would hurt me just because I'm from the Temple?" Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows.

            "Honestly, though, if the Bevelle guards saw me walking down the streets minding my own business, they wouldn't think twice about shooting me down, right?" 

            "Oh…" Sitaten became silent.

            "Yeah, so I was thinking that maybe we should take you out shopping, y' know, no drastic changes or anything, but no apprentice robes?" Rikku was genuinely trying to help her, and Sitaten understood. What would the point of leaving Bevelle be if she only came here and got martyred?

            "Okay," she smiled, eliciting a sigh of relief from the Al Bhed.

            "Good… I know this _great_ place…"

            And that was how she ended up here, extremely exhausted, and mentally shut down. After the first half hour of dress-up, the room began tipping after all of the spinning around in the mirror she had done for Rikku to approve or disapprove of the chosen article.

            "Hmm…nope. I just can't see you in any of this stuff!" Everything Sitaten picked out was long, baggy, and modest.

            "Come on, when you pick a new style, you pick a new style! No one would tell the difference between those moldy robes and these!" 

            Before Rikku could bring her to the 'great place' she spoke of, Sitaten spotted a maternity shop and dragged her inside.

            "These are gorgeous!" Sitaten started to get defensive.

            "But you aren't pregnant!" Rikku let out a frustrated sound and then rubbed her eyes. The place was beginning to bore her.

            "Okay, I've got an idea… why don't we walk around for a bit, and if you don't find anything you like, we could just come back here and buy this stuff then?" Rikku suggested. Sitaten was getting annoyed with her disapproval, so she agreed.

            The girls stepped out onto the street and made their way west, through the Providence strip mall located east of her home. Since it was so early in the day, not very many people were visiting other than teens and college students. The girls ran into a few people who gave the pair odd glances. Obviously a Yevonite and an Al Bhed was an uncommon sight. 

            "This is the place, come on!" Excited, Rikku pulled Sitaten into a store that she dreading- one where the outfits were short and skimpy.

            For the next half hour, the two girls were picking through racks in search of something appropriate. Of course, there were very few outfits, and even then, they found some way to reveal a lot more than Sitaten was willing to. This was beginning to bore her, and she was sure that Rikku was feeling the same until-

            "Aha!" Rikku shrieked in triumph. She pulled out a really baggy pair of Capri pants with an ankh pinning up two red belt straps that circled the clothing and finished back at the symbol of life. The peach pants were held up by a thin white string that tied through the belt loops and hung down under the weight of colorful beads. 

            "They are _so_ cute! You absolutely have to try them on!" Sitaten caught the garments after they left Rikku's hands.

            "They _are_ pretty nice." And they were, but the pants were low-rising and it still showed off her ankles. She had never let anyone in on her secret, but Sitaten did not think that she had a 'great' body, at least it was not as nice as the girls in Zanarkand or Bevelle. 

            "Okay, now for a top!" Rikku cheerily continued to raid the racks until Sitaten pulled something out.

            "This is nice. Showy…but for some reason, I don't mind." Sitaten held the white top out at an arm's length. One spaghetti strap hung loosely on the right side, the boarder dipping down to the other. There was a repetitive triangular pattern in the boarder that connected a peach fishnet type fabric to the top. Between the breasts were two strings that perfectly matched the pants with colorful beads at the ends. 

            "Ooh! It's beautiful, Sita!" Rikku snatched it from her and held it out, jumping up and down in glee. Sitaten had to giggle at the display of childishness. The mirth soon subsided and pulled it back from her.

            "Hmm… but something's missing." Rikku began to rub her chin and search the ceiling of the clothing store for a while and then looked around. The racks of clothing were neatly organized into even spaced rows and the changing area off to the right were for girls only. As for the counter, which was located at the front, only one woman was waiting for the clerk to ring up her purchases.

            "Aha!" Rikku walked over to the Kimono section and inspected a white pleated sleeve of one in particular. She stroked the silky fabric for a moment and then pulled out her dagger. Before Sitaten knew what she was doing, she quickly swiped the blade across the red boarder and handed it to her, patting it with a reassuring smile.

            "We'll get into trouble!" Sitaten whispered urgently.

            "Don't worry…I do it all the time. Where do you think I got this yellow pouch from?" Sitaten eyed the article warily.

            "Oh just go ahead and try it on, will ya?" Sitaten, a little uncertain, slowly made her way to a changing stall and tried it on, self-consciously checking to make sure that her 'unmentionables' were unseen and her private areas still kept private. After all that she had done, when she stepped out, Rikku stared her down.

            "Uh…too much?" Sitaten felt her hopes sink. She knew she had a funny shape, but she did not know it was _that_ bad.

            "Are you kidding?" Rikku looked back and forth between her breast and Sitaten's, a little despair showing through.

            "Alright, enough!" Sitaten giggled, covering her chest while blushing furiously, "So you like it?"

            "It's perfect! Okay, now let's just find some more clothes and we'll be done!"

            In fact, it only took them another hour and a half to locate a clothing rack with tons of short pleated skirts in white, teal, jade, pink, black, and dark blue. To match, they discovered tank tops in indigo, white, butter yellow, black, pink, and lilac, respectively. Then,  they came together to find all sorts of flare jeans, pedal pushers, baggy shorts, and carpenter jeans. When they searched for matching tops, the girls just pulled out whatever they felt looked nice, buying two of one in particular so she and Rikku could go as 'twins' one day.  

            When the girl rang up the overall cost, Sitaten's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Who would have known that Zanarkand was so expensive! But luckily, she had a credit limit that her father gave her before she had left, and luckily, she had just enough to buy some shoes and a week's worth of food before her first paycheck. 

            "Thank you," Sitaten smiled warmly at the woman, pulling the many bags down off the blue counter. Rikku, who saw that she needed a little help, grabbed half of her bags.

            "We'll get some shoes and catch a cab to your place, 'kay?" Rikku pulled her out of one store and into another.

            Finally done with all her purchases, Sitaten had 10000 gil left. She was relieved to have found that she could manage to spend only 450 gil on comfortable walking sandals in black and in white that had wonderful support with two satin ribbons that tied all the way up to the back of her knees. It was a wonderful change from the hot silver grieves she wore almost all her life. And luckily, Rikku thought that she actually had cute feet- imagine that!

            "Wow…I'm spent." Rikku sighed heavily as they slumped lazily in the back of the machina. Sitaten let out the loudest laugh ever, one that she had never been aloud to release in the peaceful halls of the temple where she once devoted all of her day.

            "What's so funny, I wanna join in, too!"

            "It's nothing…" she forced her laughter to subside. The ride home was spent in comfortable silence, both girls a little exhausted from the hours spent inside the mall. The sun had set long ago, and the night was refreshingly cool and calm. It was still spring, so people where outside enjoying the first moments of warmth.

            When the girls arrived at their destination, the driver helped them bring in some of their purchases. But before they even stepped in, Rikku's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide in surprise.

            "You live here?" Rikku furrowed her eyebrows.

            "Yeah, why?" Sitaten asked, handed the driver a tip.

            "My brother's wife runs this place!" she began to trot to the doors. When she stepped inside, Sitaten heard two shrieks, and the emotional energy surged throughout the compound.

            "Korista! Hey~" Rikku was hugging the landlady so tight, that Sitaten was sure that she might explode.

            "R-Rikku!" she managed to squeeze out.

            "Oh, man, who would've thought!" Rikku stepped back, just as Sitaten stepped in. The latter dropped her bags onto the grate and watched the two sisters interact.

            "You haven't been by the shop in a while, what brings you here?" the older woman smiled.

            "Oh, Sita and I were just coming back from a shopping spree, and here we are! I thought you guys closed this place down when you separated?" Rikku whispered the word separated, unsure if she should have mentioned her brother to his ex-wife.

            "Oh, well, Brother wanted to shut it down, but I liked the place too much. And Rin, (well he and I have been dating for a while), well, he believes that this place has some great business and we'd make more money by keeping it." Korista blushed.

            "_We_, huh? It would seem you've been a busy girl." Rikku smirked devilishly.

            "And it would seem that Sitaten made a great friend on her first day." Korista returned the smile.

            While the two got reacquainted, Sitaten neatly put her things away upstairs. She never would have guessed that being in Zanarkand would change her so much. If only you could have heard the laugh she gave earlier! She had _never_ laughed like that! She began to giggle to herself again when a single image stopped her.

            Shuyin's flashing green eyes.

            That alone brought her mind to the other horrible things she had to put up with during the day. All of the stares and glares she received, not to mention the biting remarks. What had she done that was so wrong anyway? Sure, lying about her origin would have made it a lot easier for her to get through the day. But if she did that, then what would have been the point of her leaving Bevelle if she had to pretend to be someone else here as well?

            Screw them. She thought, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Maybe the experience was getting a little _too_ liberating. First, she stopped dwelling on her past mistakes, and _now_ starting to care less about what others thought of her. Not to mention the 'screw them'- how did that god-awful phrase get into her vocabulary? Sitaten sighed and then traveled back downstairs to find the two women engaged in conversation.

            "Oh yeah, he's doing better, but you know he's been so distant ever since he lost her." Rikku's face fell.

            The women were seated around a small coffee table out on the back porch where Korista stored her plants. Three cushions surrounded the table, and the warm, inviting smell of fertile earth greeted her nostrils.

            "What about everyone else?" Korista's voice was low and gentle. Sitaten was unsure whether or not she should intrude. Whatever the topic of conversation was for them, it was painful.

            "Well, Paine mainly sticks to Shuyin, agreeing with him on the subject, while Lulu, and Wakka side with Tidus and Yuna. Shuyin and Tidus now _hate_ each other and Shuyin won't even look Yuna in the face. It's almost as if she doesn't exist to him."

            "And you?"

            "I've tried to stay neutral…but there is so much pent up anger, and neither Tidus nor Shuyin will tell anyone what happened." 

            Sitaten had heard enough. Prying was not the most honorable thing to do, and she was sure that everything said was not meant for her ears, so she politely rapped on the posts marking the back entrance.

            "Oh, Sita!" Rikku looked up in surprise.

            "I was wondering where you went off to." Korista narrowed her eyes jokingly.

            "I was just unpacking. Is anyone hungry?" she asked.

            "When did you have time to go out for food?" Korista, who remembered her laboring all last night, raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh, really late last night. I wanted to make sure I had everything I needed." 

            "Watcha got?" Rikku asked.

            "Anything you want!"

Weeeellll… that's the end of this chapter. I know, I've been a little mean to Sita, but, hey, she couldn't be perfect, right? And as for the Shuyin vs. Tidus storyline, it's really good, but ya got to wait for it.

            Anyways…

Groin Vault- you'll have to look inside a gothic church in order to get what I mean. It's like when two halls of the church intersect, and lines one the ceiling form an 'X'. They look really cool… you should look them up on the internet.

Gilded- Sitaten's staff is gilded, which means that it was dipped in some sort of metal, usually bronze. But instead, her staff is silver with gold inside the relief. I'll describe it in detail next chapter.

'Ku'- is actually not a word. In fact, it's a laugh, an evil laugh. (Ever watch Japanese animation? Well, all the bad guys' laughs are like 'kukukuku'- really slow and drawn out, you know.)

Balustrade- a banister that goes all the way around one story… think of a round porch, but square hereJ


	4. Why Me?

Chapter Four: Why Me?  
  
The next day, Sitaten made her way down the streets of Zanarkand with a bit of 'pep in her step'. Although school yesterday was absolutely dreadful, she found that the queer way that Rikku and herself had become friends so easily was what kept her from crying herself to sleep last night.  
Rikku.  
That girl sure does need a tranquilizer dart, if any ever did. And although her constant cheeriness and high pitched voice may annoy many, her 'devil-may-care' attitude was so overwhelmingly refreshing that Sitaten could hardly wait to see her again today.  
It was odd though, becoming friends so quickly as they did. She tried over and again to summon up any memories of being like that with any girl and failed miserably. Was this part of what she was missing at the temples? She never realized how much she was lacking until she came here. Now she was speaking her mind, talking with girls her age, and shopping! She would not have believed it if someone told her a week ago that she would be doing all of these things.  
Now, she wondered what effect her new wardrobe would have on those who she met only yesterday. Of course, she could not expect much. They already knew she was from Bevelle, but maybe they would be a little more comfortable around her without her garb reminding them of it? Nah. But who cares?  
"Hey, Rikku!" Sitaten jumped up and down, waving her hands frantically, trying to get the Al Bhed's attention. Rikku, who had agreed to rendezvous in front of the Jecht memorial, sat on the edge of the fountain boarder, searching for her in the crowd. When she spotted her, she grinned and pushed herself up to greet her.  
"Hey, lookin' good!" Rikku inspected her. Sitaten decided to go with the white skirt, the indigo tank-top and white sandals.  
"It's so weird walking around like this in public." Sitaten whispered and looked around, spotting a guy's gaze lingering on her for a little while, "And people are still staring at me!"  
"Trust me, it isn't a bad thing, Sita. I should teach you a few more pointers. You need to exploit what ya got!" Rikku winked. Sitaten feared for what she meant by that.  
"Okay, come on!" she dragged her through the halls to their first period class, which happened to be with her, today. The hall of the alchemy class was completely deserted.  
"Alchemy is so much fun... it's basically a free period where you get to tinkle with your weapon!" Rikku pulled her into the classroom, which oddly resembled a blacksmith's shop.  
With a lone table surrounding by stools that spanned the entire room, some kids were already there, quizzically inspecting their weapons. There was one older woman walking through the room, who seemed a bit pale, watching over everyone. In a simple set of black robes with a neckline so low, her chest was nearly popping out, she snapped her attention over to the odd pair and beckoned them forward.  
"Showing our new addition to class, Rikku?" The woman's crimson eyes were warm, despite the empty, hollow sound of her voice.  
"Yup! This is..." Rikku started.  
"Sitaten, transfer student from Bevelle. Yes, the school is buzzing with the news. You certainly don't look like an acolyte of the Temple." The woman's eyes raked down her body, eliciting a blush from Sitaten.  
"Well, we decided it would be nice to change her look, ya know, so people wouldn't be so hostile." Rikku whispered.  
"Changing yourself to fit in?" she asked in disapproval.  
"No, I left Bevelle because I could no longer hide who I was. I came here hoping that I wouldn't have to do the same. And I won't, because if I do, then I didn't really leave Bevelle at all." Was Sitaten's reply. The raven topped woman watched her eyes for a while, with Sitaten, unabashed, looked directly into hers.  
"I like you... I'm Takahashi Lulu, and welcome to Alchemy. I'll would explain everything to you myself, but I'm feeling a little queasy..." Lulu said as she began to sway a bit.  
"Are you alright?" Sitaten made to catch her, but the woman steadied herself before she could fall.  
"Don't worry... it's just morning sickness. Lulu's pregnant." Rikku said the word as a four year old might say the word 'sex'.  
"Oh... congratulations."  
"Or something like it," Lulu mumbled, "Ugh, Rikku, could you take over for me?"  
"Sure thing, Sensei!" Rikku smiled as Lulu quickly fled from the room.  
  
"Okay, it's really easy. All you have to do is look for something with attributes to modify your weapon, like elixir for example. If you find enough of these it would let you have 'mp stroll' so, if you can't find a place to rest, you can walk around and your magical energy will be restored." Sitaten yawned as Rikku went through various rare and common items that modify weapons. She told her all of the known combinations, but explained that the reason this was a concept class was so that people could try and come up with new effects.  
"Hey~ hey! Paine, over here!" Rikku jumped up and down. Sitaten turned around to find Paine casually leaning on the posts of the doorframe, watching the two girls quietly. She did not move when Rikku called, but looked up as Shuyin entered the door.  
The two ignored Rikku and walked over to take their seats at the far end of the room, Paine whispering things to Shuyin every once in a while. After about two minutes, 15 more students poured in, including Tidus, who was talking to some girl, Baralai, and Gippal.  
"Gippal!" Rikku held her hands onto her cheeks to cover her blush, but in vain.  
"Hey~ it's Yuna's cousin." Gippal, who noticed Rikku's small frame jumping up and down in excitement, stepped over, accompanied by the ever placid and calm Baralai.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I have a name?" Rikku whined. Gippal ignored her and stepped over to Sitaten.  
"I remember you..." he mussed up her free-flowing hair, "You're Sita... or something, right? You been getting into some trouble, I hear." He flashed her one of those academy-award winning smiles.  
"It's Sitaten..." she whispered, but her words were ignored as Baralai forced the attention on himself.  
"So I'm chopped liver?"  
"Oh, uh...Rikku, this is Baralai; Baralai, Rikku." Gippal introduced. Baralai bowed to her and turned to Sitaten.  
"And of course, we've already met, Sita." His eyes raked down her body for a moment.  
"Funny...I can't stop imagining you in acolyte robes." Baralai, who was not ashamed of his association with the church, openly gave a clue to Sitaten so that she would not feel uncomfortable around him, as he was sure she felt around others. Sitaten did a double take, narrowing her eyes for a moment, trying to figure why he would admit to anything.  
"I haven't gone without them since I left Bevelle." She shrugged. For a moment, it did not matter if anyone picked up on what she said. Baralai smiled. So she was brave.  
"So what are we doing today, kids?" Gippal looked around the room and spotted Paine, giving her a quick nod before turning to face Rikku.  
"Well, we're using our original alchemy 'recipes' to mod our weapons." Rikku began to teeter on her feet nervously. It was obvious to even Sitaten that she had a little 'crush' on him.  
"Yes, do you know how to do it, Baralai?" Sitaten asked, a plan forming in her mind. Rikku furrowed her eyebrows  
"Yes, of course."  
"Could you help me? I need a little one-on-one tutoring. I've never done a mod before."  
"Sure..." he seemed almost hesitant, "what do you need to know?" he asked as Sitaten pulled him off to the side.  
"Why did you ask me to help you?" Baralai asked as they chose a seat near the far end of the table.  
"Well, because... Rikku wants to talk to Gippal about something."  
Well Sitaten knew that it was pretty risky to tell a lie, but it was not exactly a lie, more like a half-truth. Rikku had a crush on Gippal, obviously. And of course she wanted to talk to Gippal about something because she openly engaged in conversation with him. Although her rationalities were seamless, she still felt guilty about not properly answering his question.  
"That isn't what I asked." That was the moment that Sitaten knew that she would like Baralai. His perception definitely boosted the image she has of him.  
"I need the help, anyway, and I know as a member of the faith you would know a little more about my weapon."  
  
"Well, alright then, let's see it." In a second, light collected in Sitaten's hands and elongated to the point where it was about ¾ her length. It rounded out, and with one minor explosion of mana, it hardened into the staff. The staff itself, silver with gold carvings of ivy down the shaft, was merely three inches in diameter. In the middle was an imperceptible line where it could separate to reveal two katanas. Sitaten outstretched her hands so that Baralai could get a closer look.  
"Impressive." Baralai reached out to take receive it.  
"You have one just like it, if I recall, Your Highness." So Sitaten recognized him as the High Priest, one step below the Praetor. Of course he possessed a weapon like this, but unfortunately it did not have the ability to change into so many weapons.  
Baralai gripped his hands on the shaft and twisted it. From the tightness of the metal, he could discern that the katanas and other options were not as frequently used.  
"Before I left Bevelle, my father told me to learn how to use my staff. I'd been training with it all my life, so I wondered exactly what he meant by it. Only while I was on the ship did I realize that it could turn into Katanas as well. Judging by the nature of summoning the weapon, I think it comes with more options." Sitaten watched over his shoulder as he inspected the weapon.  
"Yes, it does, one other, but it will not heed your call unless in a dire situation." He absently replied. How on Spira did she ever come to possess such a dangerous weapon? Who would be so careless as to give it to such a shy, quiet, little acolyte?  
"Oh... oh, well, I suppose I'll have to stick with what I know best, ne? It doesn't dodge bullets, but a sword won't come near me." she asked, taking the staff back from Baralai's hands. He silently marveled at how easily she maneuvered the shaft, and found joy in knowing that someone else could appreciate the simplicity and advantage at using such a weapon.  
"How did you come to possess it?" Baralai found himself asking.  
"It belonged to my mother. I don't know much about her for that matter."  
"But your mother was a Priestess."  
"Yes, my father told me once before, however, that she was...from Besaid, and he was able to convert her to the faith." Sitaten turned away. It obviously brought pain to her.  
Paine.  
Speaking of Paine, it was she who was boring holes in the back of his head. He thought about how she always had the gift of doing that when he turned to find her unabashedly staring into his eyes. Shuyin was fully engaged as he carefully tinkled with the properties of the Brotherhood.  
Baralai knew exactly what her eyes were trying to tell him: do not get attached. It was not as though something were about to happen to the ex- acolyte, but they were to be leaving soon, and making any new friendships would be pointless. Although Baralai reminded himself this as he turned to face the girl again, he found the advice slipping from his mind as soon as she gave him the brightest smile he had seen in a very long time. He only saw smiles like that on little girls.  
"What mod items do you have?" he asked. Sitaten frowned and looked down at her feet.  
"Sorry, I don't have any. None of the fiends I fought ever dropped anything valuable."  
"That's okay, come and sit with me... we'll talk about our weapons instead."  
  
"So what happened, huh? You and Baralai seemed happily engaged!" Rikku bounded up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Look whose talking. I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded from the rush of blood." Rikku blushed again.  
"So, spill...what did the two of you talk about?" Rikku asked, trying to turn the spotlight from her.  
"Our staffs. His staff has better range, and he possesses greater control. I wish I was as good as he." Sitaten sighed.  
"Oh, come on...you don't have to lie to me."  
"Really...but he and Paine...they kept giving each other funny looks." Sitaten's eyes glossed over as she examined the image burned into her mind.  
  
"Oh that's because they're best friends. But I think..."  
"I think that you should quit while you're ahead, Rikku." Sitaten's ears perked up as they rounded the corner to an empty hallway. Whispered voices reached her ears and she stopped Rikku.  
"What is it, Sita?" Rikku whispered.  
"Yuna won't stay, and Tidus is egging her on."  
"We have to find a way to make her stay."  
"You know Yuna- when she gets an idea in her head, that's it."  
"We can't let her go."  
"That's why we have to follow them. The two of them can't do it alone."  
Sitaten and Rikku peeked around the corner to find Paine and Shuyin talking in hushed tones. Paine was flushed with anger, but Shuyin stayed calm and collected, as always. Rikku and Sitaten looked at each other and wondered if they should listen any further. Sitaten wanted to leave, of course, but Rikku shook her head and listened raptly to their words.  
"Gippal and Baralai are in. Are you coming, Shuyin?" Paine demanded, in that dead, flat voice of hers. Shuyin did not answer.  
"Shuyin, are you going to let go of what happened? Your brother needs you." She repeated.  
"You know, I'd expect this of Rikku, but I didn't think of you as the type to eavesdrop," a familiar drawl whispered. Sitaten's eyes grew wide as something with great strength picked her up by the waist of her skirt and stepped out into the hall. Sitaten watched guiltily as Paine and Shuyin's eyes snapped up to the scene before them. Gippal, who held Sitaten up by his waist stood beside Baralai, who had his hold on Rikku as well.  
"What is going on?" Paine shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, frowning.  
"We've caught two little kittens who let curiosity get the best of them." Gippal righted Sitaten and pushed her forward.  
"How much did you hear?" Paine's tone was low and dangerous.  
"Not much..." Rikku cringed. An angry Paine was never a harmless Paine.  
"Rikku..." Paine's tone was low and dangerous.  
"All we heard was that Yuna plans to leave with Tidus and you guys want to follow, that's it... I swear." Rikku let the words flow from her mouth quickly. Guiltily, she looked down at her feet, blushing.  
"Twenty-four points left..." Paine turned away from her angrily.  
"Aww, but I had forty yesterday!"  
"Sitaten," Shuyin called. Sitaten's eyes snapped up at the sound of her name. No one called her by her full name. It reminded her of the times when her father was angry with her. He wore a mask of indifference.  
Sitaten moved slowly towards him, all the while dreading what he would say to her. When she was but a foot before him, she looked into his eyes to find them empty, dead.  
"How much did you hear?" he repeated Paine's question.  
"Exactly what Rikku told you." She shied away from his gaze. He did not reply. She felt his continued gaze and prayed that someone would break the silence.  
"What are we to do? Our plan to stage our deaths won't work now that they know." Gippal was the one to speak.  
"It will work. They will just have to come with us." Paine said, probably reading Shuyin's thoughts.  
"What?" Sitaten exclaimed. "Where to?" Rikku asked, dreading their answer.  
"Bevelle."  
  
Okay... That's the end of Chapter Four. I hope you guys like what I'm doing so far. Please review, I need to know what you think. I want to improve my writing and I can't do that without you constructive criticism. Oh yeah,  
  
Terrai- with the word 'terra' as its root, it means earth. So Sitaten Terrai means 'Daughter of Aten on Earth' ( doesn't that just make you wanna do flips, eh?  
  
Ja ne...  
  
Jaia~ 


	5. Last Glimpse of Freedom

 Chapter Five: Last Glimpse of Freedom

          Sitaten halted breathing for a few moments. Surely they were joking. Surely she misheard them. What would they want to do in Bevelle? And why was it so important to bring them along?

            "What?"

            "Have you lost your grasp of the language, or are you deaf? Bevelle. You are coming with us to Bevelle."

            "I'm not going anywhere!" Sitaten huffed angrily and spun around, attempting to stomp off. Unfortunately, Gippal blocked her path, looking down at her smugly.

            "No you aren't small fry. But you can stay and listen." Blast him! What are they doing? Have they lost their marbles? She can't go to Bevelle: she just left!

            "I am not going to Bevelle, more importantly I am not going anywhere with you, Shuyin!" Sitaten stamped her foot for emphasis. The man before her chuckled softly and shook his head.

            "Come on," Gippal grabbed her by the shoulder and led her through the hall.

            "I refuse." Sitaten sat on the small bed with her arms crossed over her chest and nose held high in the air.

            "You'd better start packing, princess, before Paine gets impatient and show you where she got her name from." Gippal smirked. Standing in the corner, he watched he with amusement.

            "I refuse to aid you in my own kidnapping."

            "You should have thought twice before you decided to eavesdrop, now you have to respect the consequences, little girl." At first Sitaten loved his drawl, but why did he always have to be so condescending?

            "I'm not going."

            "You'd better start packing or you'll find yourself walking without provisions and wearing that every day of the trip. Although I don't think it will make the journey." Sitaten did nothing in response.

            "Okay, if that's how you feel about it." He stepped forward, and for a moment, Sitaten believed that he was going to pick her up again. How inappropriate! But instead, he kneeled before the foot of her bed and began rummaging through her trunk.

            "Get out of my things!" Sitaten closed the top of the trunk, him pulling out his hands just in time.

            "I never imagined an acolyte to wear _this_ under her robes." Gippal was swinging a pair of her lacey underwear with a devilish smirk. Eyes widening and blush creeping, she snatched the article from his hands and hid them behind her back.

            "It's always the quiet ones, huh?" he scratched the top of his head.

            "Get out!" Sitaten shouted. If only Korista ran her shops on Thursdays, she would not have this problem. But then again, it _did_ seem like they would be able to subdue her in no time.

            "I'm not leaving until you start packing." Gippal shook his head. Sitaten sighed in defeat. She knew she would lose this battle anyway. She never had to stick up for herself before, and now that is all she ever does since her arrival here.

            "Fine…just turn around."

            "Spare me, Sita, I've seen it all. Why be so shy, now?" he asked, but turned away nonetheless. It gave Sitaten time to rummage through her trunk and find the first outfit that she and Rikku had picked out the other day and some jeans and a yellow tank top. The places they would travel through would be unbearably hot, especially since it was nearing the summer equinox. After picking out a few choice items and plenty of undergarments, Sitaten picked up her yellow shoulder pack and allowed Gippal to face her again.

            "I hope you have everything of value. We won't have time to bring you back here, and I'm not sure if your landlady won't give your things away after hearing of your tragic death."

            "Korista would never do that!" Sitaten shouted, "She will probably send my things to my… father." She looked away and choked on her own words. How hurt would her father be? She would have to escape and find him to show him that it was nothing more than a lie. He feared losing her, and she was afraid of what he would do if he ever thought he did.

            "Whatever, kid, let's just go." He said, pulling her by the arm.

            "I still don't get why we're going to Bevelle or why it has to be such a big secret."

            "Ask Shuyin." He replied as they traveled down the steps.

            "But he won't tell me anything." Sitaten stepped carefully on the grate.

            "Neither will I." Gippal said as he pushed the door open, both squinting against the sun.

            "I miss the old Gippal."

            "You hardly knew him."

            "Yeah, well he seemed a lot nicer than this one." She said as she seated herself in the car, which immediately sped off, definitely breaking the limit.

            "I miss the old Sita, she seemed to be more of a pushover."

            Sitaten did not know what happened next, but all of a sudden, she was not inside the car, but instead, stood on the beach. She looked around in confusion, turning round and round and round until someone stopped her by placing their hands on her shoulders.

            "You'll make yourself sick." Sitaten dizzily looked up to see Baralai's face slide in and out of focus. She was relieved that it was not Gippal.

            "Where are we?" Sitaten asked.

            "On the beach." Paine seemed to appear out of nowhere, immediately walking past her and onto the dock.

            "But… what happened, I thought"

            "You just had a very bad accident. All passengers ejected from the car. We died immediately while you and Rikku have another good ten minutes before you kick the bucket." Paine replied in that flat, lifeless tone of her that reminded her so much of Shuyin's.

            "You staged our deaths, you…" Sitaten let out a frustrated growl, angrier with herself when she realized she was about to use a _very_ bad word.

            "It won't help fussing over it. Get on the ship and we'll leave without anyone noticing us." Rikku frowned at Paine's tone.

            "Look, we're already off schedule because of your delaying us, so we need you on the ship, now." Paine pulled Rikku in and Shuyin pushed Sitaten onto the planks of the ship.

            "Is that it, young lady?" a shipmate ran up to Paine.

            "Yes, we may depart."

            "With pleasure… men, make way!" the captain shouted. The crew immediately sprang to life, untying the ropes that restrained the ship and casting off methodically, talking about non-sensible things as they worked.

            Sitaten turned and watched as the place she was hoping to call home fade away. It was the only place she felt free- the only place she did not feel like just another acolyte. In Zanarkand she was an individual, and the taste of freedom lingered in her mouth even as she watched it grow steadily smaller before her eyes.

            She was unsure how long she stood there like that, watching Zanarkand slip away from her, disappearing over the horizon. She hardly noticed the transition from warm afternoon to chilly night. She barely felt the weight of Baralai's overcoat fall onto her arms as she absently shivered. She could not realize when she fell asleep either, her body crumpling into a heap right before the balustrade.

            When Sitaten awoke, the first thought was pain-absolute, excruciating pain. Moaning softly as she lifted herself up slowly, she nearly cried out when her stiff muscles protested. Looking around, she knew that she was no longer where she fell asleep, but inside the passenger's quarters. By the look of the five empty, disheveled beds surrounding the plain, utilitarian room, the others were already up and about. Despite the consequences, Sitaten threw the covers off her and stood.

            It was eerie, this sense of calm surrounding her. She was miserable, empty, and outraged at their audacity. For a moment she planned on escaping, but now, the only thought that ran through her mind was to make them regret what they did. Irritating them to no end would be a pleasure, and inexplicably easy: all she had to do was be herself, but ten times as sweet and kind. 

            Sitaten climbed the ladder that dropped down from the ceiling of the room and opened the latch to have to wind whip her hair about her face. Continuing the trek up, she reveled in the feeling of the forceful wind and it tugged her this way and that. Making her way to the balustrade, she let her hair down from its customary ponytail and allowed the tresses to slash across her face violently as she looked over the bright sea as the sun was barely over the horizon.

            "Humph. You seemed like the type to enjoy the scenery." It was Paine. The person she wanted to see the least, so she did not turn around.

            "It's beautiful, why not?" Sitaten replied, remembering her vow. Paine did not dignify her with an answer. Sitaten sighed and continued to gaze at the endless sea, thinking to herself.

            "Shuyin wishes to speak with you." Paine finally spoke again.

            "Oh? What does he want to talk to me about?" Sitaten turned to face her. Paine held her gaze for a moment and then looked away.

            "You'll just have to go downstairs and find out, now won't you?" and then she turned and left without another word. Sitaten sighed, hoping that the woman would not prove to be so disagreeable throughout the entire trip.

            Gathering her bearings, Sitaten stepped down the ladder and walked to the passenger's quarters. Dreading what was to come, Sitaten was surprised to find Gippal, Baralai, and Rikku leaning on a wall talking, while Shuyin sat down on a bed opposite the one she occupied only an hour ago.

            "Take a seat." Shuyin, wearing his trademark sunglasses, gestured towards her bed. Sitaten crossed her arms o her chest and sniffed.

            "I don't take orders for one, and I like standing." She stubbornly thrust her nose into the air.

            "Very well, then," Shuyin replied and reclined lazily, his elbow supporting his weight. A long period of silence ensued and Sitaten, running out of her wonderful patience, snapped.

            "Fine!" she shouted, and plopped down onto the uncomfortable springs.

            "I'm going to keep this quick and to the point, Sitaten." He spoke her name as though it were a dirty word, "When you overheard our plans to fake our deaths and leave Bevelle, you severely complicated things. The mission we embark upon is of the utmost importance, and if you or Rikku knew of them, there was the possibility that officials would interview you and you would give away our plans.

            "Fortunately for us we had the choice to kill or kidnap you: lucky for you, we opted to abduct you instead. I don't want you or Rikku to get in our way, therefore I'm going to let you in on a little of what we set out to do." Sitaten gulped at his words: he was so concise, so blunt.

            "Tidus and Yuna departed directly after Alchemy to make their way to Kilika Port. From there they will travel through the region until they arrive at Luca, which sends boats to and from Bevelle. Once inside the 'Holy' city, they will infiltrate the temple"

            "But that's foolhardy!" Sitaten exclaimed, "Everyone knows that the Temple in next to impregnable! The last people who tried to enter the temple were caught. One was severely punished, but three miraculously escaped with their lives. Anyone of the opposing force who dares to enter the temple deserves to meet their fate."

            "You should watch your words, Terrai." Shuyin began to grit his teeth. Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows at the show of anger. It was the first time he had ever displayed emotion other than interest or slight amusement.

            "It's like this, Princess," Gippal began, "the temple contains documents that disproves the faith. Supposedly it'll be enough to stop the war. Bevelle's got it hidden away so they could wipe out any opposing forces and take control of Spira. That's all this war is- a power struggle."

            "Well if that's the case how come there haven't been any rumors about this specific document. And if this document does exist, which I'm not saying I believe it does, don't you think some of the more liberal Yevonites who sympathize with the opposition would have sought to discover it?" Sitaten raised her eyebrows. What they were telling her did not make any sense.

            "You're looking at him right now, Sita." Baralai was the next one to speak up. So the second -in –power was in on this, too? What was Spira coming to?

            "I don't get it. You're almost as high up as the Praetor, why didn't you just take the documents, yourself?" Sitaten asked.

            "Only the Praetor knows exactly where the documents are hidden. The higher clergy are the only ones who even knows this thing exists." Sitaten growled and rubbed her temples. This was starting to annoy her.

            "And you expect to find them how…?" Sitaten frowned.

            "We already know _where_ they're located, we just don't know _how_ to get to them." Gippal replied.

            "Uh-huh, and what makes you think that you'll succeed _this_ time?"

            "We know what to do." Paine answered.

            "Might I remind you that the last people to break into the temple barely escaped alive? One didn't even retain that much."

            "Watch your words," Shuyin growled. Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows again and sized him up. What was she doing that was so bad? Maybe he was just in a bad mood.

            "Two things guard these documents: Maybe those years ago you felt the ground trembling? Or perhaps you heard a mysterious roar?" Sitaten's face fell as realization hit her.

            "Bahamut." Baralai nodded.

            "Not to mention the underground passageway beneath the streets. A cloister of some sort keeps the foolhardy out: a most terrible Aeon protects a long forgotten temple." Sitaten frowned at that clue. She had never heard of a forgotten temple with a cloister. The only one should could think of was the stolen Fayth near the Calm Lands, and she was sure that it was not the one they were looking for.

            "Let's say that Tidus and Yuna make it all the way to Bevelle, get in somehow, and make it through Bevelle's cloisters. How will they defeat Bahamut _alone_? He's the strongest Aeon imagined!"

            "Yuna's been practicing calling her Aeons."

            "She's a summoner?" Sitaten's eyes grew wide.

            "Yeah, after her father stood up and defeated Sin, she decided to become a summoner. It was against most of our wishes, but Yuna does what she wants to do, and Tidus always supports her regardless." Gippal shrugged.

            "Summoners, special soldiers defending the non-Yevonite nations, destroying Sin over and again to keep it from destroying too many villages or cities." Sitaten whispered, "So what do these documents say?"

            "That Sin was created by none other than Yevon himself."        


	6. Delusions

Chapter Six: Delusions

"What did you just say?" Sitaten's eyelashes fluttered. Perhaps she ad not heard them right.

"Go into denial all you want, Princess, but the fact of the matter is that Yevon created Sin." although his face was absent of any smiles or condescending smirks, his words caused her blood to boil.

"I may not believe in the faith, but for you to sit ere and tell me that crock of chocobo dung, and expect me to believe it, well then your out of your mind!" Sitaten shouted at the top of her lungs. Paine gripped the silver hilt of her sword and Rikku backed away.

"Then you're in self-denial, Sweetheart," Gippal leaned back, smiling at her. Pulse quickening, Sitaten moved toward him and grabbed his collar.

"Those people are delusional, but not sinister. They would never create something so dangerous, so evil, let alone harness it power. For you to even suggest such a thing make me want to rip your tongue out and cauterize the stem so that you may never utter another word." she hissed, never feeling so angry before in her life.

"If you can believe that this war is just a ruse of absolute power, why can't you believe that Yevon has created this demon to aid in the faith's ascension to power?" Paine asked, a slight twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Because that would be calling all of our clergymen murderers, and I have known those men all my life. They would never betray their people, let alone harm a fly."

"We're sorry to disillusion you, but it is necessary for the journey. Release Gippal, immediately." Shuyin finally spoke. Sitaten looked from him to Gippal and then finally released him, taking a step or two back.

"Where is Yevon, now?"

"That's a stupid question, everyone knows that Yevon had disappeared over fifty years ago."

"Hmm... right around the time Sin appeared."

"So what?" Sitaten asked hotly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Where was he last seen?"

"In the temple, of course" Sitaten shrugged.

"No one had seen him leave."

"He was kidnaped, probably killed. Either way he's dead by now."

"Did anyone search for him?"

"Of course, for days they searched for him, Shuyin, all of this is recorded."

"Days? They searched for their beloved leader for only days, not weeks, months...years, even? Only a few days?"

"They said that it would cripple the economy if people kept looking for him. What's your point?"

"I'm not finished yet. Where does Sin usually attack?"

"High profile machina cities." Sitaten answered quickly.

"Don't forget the little people, Sitaten, remember that small village off the western peninsula?" Sitaten furrowed their eyebrows.

"Don't you think it a little odd that any city outside of Bevelle has been attacked at least once, whether by Sin or his spawn?"

"We don't use machina." Sitaten replied.

"Oh? There isn't any machina within the temple?"

"That temple was erected on holy ground, why would Sin attack it?"

"Ah yes, why would Sin attack that monstrosity that defiles the consecrated ground upon which it stands." he sarcastically chimed. "Why _wouldn't_ Sin attack it?" Shuyin finally revealed his eyes, pulling off his glasses, but Sitaten lowered her head and chewed on her lip, as if searching for a counter.

"Why did you leave Bevelle, Sita?" Rikku asked softly. Only silence ensued. "Sita?" she gently touched her shoulder.

"I..." her voice cracked. Clearing her throat, se continued, "I left because of the war. Yevonites were taking advantage of the enemies' weakened state and continued to conquer them, nation by nation, and place them under their control. Those who wouldn't serve or convert were executed. They were considered a threat."

"Is that all?" Shuyin pushed.

"I realized that the war was just a ruse for power when the Yevonites would not search out the Al Bhed. If they were truly attempting to cleanse this world of machina, they would destroy all those with the potential of developing any. The Al Bhed race is the greater threat, not the small villages that could not afford to buy or construct machina." Sitaten replied truthfully, hating everyone around her as the words poured forth.

"So, again, I ask: If you can believe that the war is just a ruse for power, why can't you believe that Sin is one of the Yevonites' ultimate weapon."

"One of them?"

"There is something else resting beneath that city. Deadlier than Sin, more powerful than any machina ever made. What do you think Bahamut is down there protecting?"

"Bahamut is a weapon against Sin. Bevelle permits summoners and their guardians into the holy city so that we could enter a calm."

"Nice for a cover up- eh?" Gippal chipped in. Sitaten sank down into the bed, lying out flat, arms spread wide and eyes towards the ceiling.

"Please leave me with my thought s for a moment." silence ensued her request. Everyone looked to Shuyin for his directions and upon receiving a nearly imperceptive nod, they turned and left quietly.

"We'll be arriving at Luca in a few hours. That's all the time I can give. Make your decision by then."

The room seemed, empty, cold without the presence of a living soul besides herself. All her life, Sitaten had been plagued by the feelings of others, the only element able to protect her, enshroud he in a blanket of peace and quiet being water. Living in Bevelle, if she ever had broken under the strain of having other's feelings all over her, she would run to the edges of the city and swim in the sea, relishing in the calmness and clarity the body provided when her head was below the surface.

Now she was unable to take advantage of that escape. Even though water was all around, she dare not dip into the ocean, Sin having the potential to show up at an time, now. No, now she had to endure the passions of all around her, endure the hatred, the pain. If Sitaten had not known Shuyin to apathetic and callous, she could have sworn that the pain and hatred clouding someone's senses was rolling off of him.

Sitaten then realized that Sin must have taken someone precious away from him, must have destroyed a person very close to him. But why would he take it so personally? Sin has destroyed many lives, not many are stupid enough to throw their lives away in an attempt to point the finger at the opposition. The only explanation was that he truly believed in these documents, and why should she not? Even the soon-to-be praetor is in on this. Yevon's habits has surprised them from time to time, but would he actually betray them like this? Use them so callously?

"Yes," she spoke aloud, upon remembering feeling no lie or self-delusionment in his voice. But te fact remained that people who believed in something as passionately as she was sure he believed could give away false information without her picking up on it.

"And," she whispered aloud, remembering the feeling of unease she had grown accustomed to over the years. The faith could have been nothing but a lie, but since those in Bevelle believe so fervently in the faith, the ability to detect a lie amongst them would be quashed. And Baralai- no emotion came from him, but he was telling the truth as he knew it. He was definitely told something. Which only left her with one option- to go to Bevelle and demand to speak with the Praeter himself and question him about the origins of the faith. She would be sure then.

"I have reached a decision." Sitaten had startled them all as she appeared from the ladder

leading below the deck. A small twinkle of light began to emerge from the east, driving the stars back and submerging the backs of the five into shadow.

"I will go with you to Bevelle and help you discover these documents, so I may see for myself." They turned around to find her twisting her staff in her hands.

"You would give us your full cooperation?" Shuyin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes..."

"You would walk when we said walk, sleep only when we permit it."

"If it must be that way."

"And you will do everything I say, no questions asked."

"That I cannot agree upon. If you tell me to do something 9 times out of ten I would like to know why, unless of course, we are in a dangerous situation and my immediate cooperation is needed."

Shuyin seemed to be considering her answers.

"I suppose you wouldn't be too much a pain in the ass, but if there is even one screw up, we're leaving you- I don't care where we are. Do you understand." Sitaten inhaled a long, deep breath.

"Yes."

"Good, we'll be arriving in half an hour."

As the sun finally began to rise, the port city of Luca was illuminated by its rays, the highways and buildings taking on a golden color. Rising from the sea, the Blitzball stadium was situated on the southern edge of the city, the great, large white bubble indicating that the players were currently practicing their sport. But to the north, where they were headed, were large valleys that stretched on for miles and miles until it reach an imposing mountain.

"Do we stop inside the city at least?" Sitaten asked, throwing her backpack onto her shoulders.

"No. We've got everything that we'll need until we reach Djose temple." Shuyin replied.

"So, how long will that take?"

"My guess? At least a week," Paine replied, jumping from the balustrade onto the deck.

"This is going to be rough, isn't it?" Sitaten, who never had to travel by foot ever before looked at the endless valleys dubiously.

"Yeah, pretty much, Princess," Gippal joined Paine, Rikku and Shuyin quietly following behind.

"You'll do fine, Sita, I'm sure of it." Baralai smiled as her jumped down below, extending his arms to help her down.

"Thanks," Sitaten jumped into his arms, the clergyman gently lowering her to the ground.

"Tell me, do you believe in what they said, tat those documents do exist?" Sitaten asked before they rejoined the group, which was slowly making its way around to town and towards Mi'ihen Highroad.

"All I know is that the Praetor believes they exist. And if it is enough to stop the war, I'm willing to expose Yevon for what he truly is. Are _you_ not?"Sitaten began to catch up with the group.

"Yes, I am."

The day's hike around the city and along the Mi'ihen highroad took all of the day, as Sitaten was unable to keep with their pace, despite all the training she had undergone. In fact, the only reason she lagged so horribly was because of the unbearably hot sun beading onto her back and shoulders. Thus, she couldn't wait fo night, where the breeze blowing from the sea was cool and the nocturnal creatures came out to add their sweet song to the sounds of the sextet shuffling their feet and making small conversation. The only two who were unbearably quite were Shuyin and Paine, no surprise there.

"I've never been allowed on the upper levels of the temple." Sitaten giggled, speaking with Baralai about home.

"Ah, you should see it. Beautiful fountains, lovely waterfalls. It is quite the sight to behold." he replied.

"So what about _your_ home, Rikku?" Sitaten turned to her blond friend.

"It's a great machina city we call Home II. And unlike the one that was destroyed fifty years ago, ths one has an excellent defense system, can burrow underground in case of an attack, and has shopping districts, malls, everything you could possibly dream of!" Rikku giggled and then sighed.

"But we've had to abandon it because of Sin. We don't want to lose Home again, so our youth have been spread across the sea, everywhere from Bikanel Island to the Zanarkand Ruins to learn what we can so that we could better defend ourselves against Sin."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rikku." Sitaten gave a sad smile.

"Don't be...it's still there, isn't it?" Rikku's happiness peaked.

"Well what about Paine?" Sitaten directed her question to the hot-tempered young girl who turned and glared at her.

"Paine will remain out of this conversation." she said flatly and then continued behind Gippal.

"Don't worry, she always this pleasant."

"Ninety-nine points, Baralai..." her voice wafted through the breeze.

"What is she talking about?" Sitaten curiously asked.

"Oh that? Respect points. It's hard to get them, easy to lose them."

"What about me? How many do I have?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll know once she starts taking them away." Baralai smiled.

"Hey...did you see that?" Sitaten could have sworn that she had seen something scurry across the path.

"You think you saw something?" Rikku asked, drawing closer to her and pulling out her daggers at the same time.

"Sh..." Sitaten commanded. She needed concentration to use her ability to read emotion. Isolating individual emotions pouring from her companions, she closed her eyes and searched through the plains for the presence of any others. She did not like what she found.

"Shuyin, wait!" she shouted to the leader of the group who was pressing ahead of everyone. The blond turned around and glared at her, but the effect was lost in the darkness.

"What is it?" he asked, but quickly felt the presence of something behind him.

"Watch out!!" She shouted, just in time for him to take out his sword and slice across whatever demon was unfortunate enough to cross their path.

"Eww! It's one of those things with crystals on its back!" Rikku shrank and then took out her daggers, Sitaten following suit.

"No, you two stay out of it. We need something to pierce its hide." Baralai held his hand out to stop them.

"I guess that means I'm up," Gippal smirked, pulling out two machina that closely resembled guns. Likewise, Paine extracted her sword with the many skulls on the hilt- all in all, a deadly weapon.

"Humph..." Paine smirked as she sliced upwards through the fiend. In response, the creature rammed into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Kyaa!" Shuyin drove his sword into the belly of the beast, but it was not enough to kill him.

"Step aside..." Gippal's drawl cu through the battle atmosphere. Paine was still on the ground, keeping the fiend off herself by holding it back with her heels.

"Push it up further," Gippal shouted as he took aim. Paine reacted by extending her legs a bit more, shaking under the weight of the creature. And finally he shot two white bullets into the eyes of the fiend. Squealing in pain, the demon rolled over and fell to the ground, dead, for a second time.

Sitaten stood still, waiting until the poor pyreflies left the body, dissolving into thin air. Finally, when Baralai was sure the threat was over, he moved to Paine's side as quickly as humanly possible and begun tending to her wounds. Using the cure spell, Paine was enabled to walk again, albeit shakily, until they found a more safer spot along the beach, a mile or two away from the battle scene.

"That was the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Rikku shivered, helping Sitaten to pitch a tent.

"What _was_ that thing?" Sitaten asked, driving a stake into the ground.

"Like I care? All I know is that this potion I swiped from it'll come in handy." Rikku flashed a blue bottle with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey I didn't see you move!" Sitaten exclaimed.

"That's the trick of the trade, my friend." she proudly smiled and tucked the bottle into the pouch.

"So you're used to battles?" Sitaten asked, crawling inside the hue tent. Everyone was already inside, talking in hushed tones.

"Yeah, and from the way you froze up like that, I can tell you aren't."

"I've never seen anything like that before." Sitaten said, unrolling her sleeping bag.

"Don't worry, you'll get sed to them. There's a great chance that we'll need your speed in the next fight."

"I doubt it. I mean Baralai has a better hand with his staff, you're quick with your daggers...I don't have much to bring to the plate... I don't have a specialty of my own, you know..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I can assure you that you'll be a great asset to our group. I mean, you haven't even opened up the third form of your weapon!" Rikku yawned, "By the way... how did you know that fiend was there, anyways?"

"I..." Sitaten hesitated, not sure if she should tell anyone about her ability. Her father warned her that others might take advantage of it.

"Eh, you probably just saw it, never mind, doesn't matter." Rikku burrowed into her bag a little and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Rikku..."

"See ya in the morning..."

The next morning, Sitaten and the girls were allowed the opportunity to bathe in the seawater while the men gathered the things inside the tent and struck up a fire for breakfast. Once the girls were finished, Sitaten dressing in a short white pleated skirt and sky blue top, Rikku wearing another outfit of the usual green skirt and orange bra top, and Paine sticking to her leather, they all exchanged places with the boys and begun to prepare for breakfast.

"That was quick..." Sitaten muttered under her breath, not wanting to see Shuyin more than she needed.

"We have to get going. We should reach Djose temple by tomorrow night." Baralai confirmed.

"Ooh... I've always wanted to visit!" Sitaten exclaimed.

"We won't be there to visit. We will be there for reconnaissance and then we'll leave." Shuyin always had to be the one to burst her bubble.

"But you will be able to come with me inside, Sita. I will be questioning the priest there, and you could pose as my servant."

"You mean I'd have to lie?" Sitaten asked.

"Unfortunately, yes...will you be okay with that?" Baralai asked, with genuine concern lacing his voice.

"Um...." Sitaten bit her lip and looked down at the ground in contemplation.

"What is with you and this honor-code thing? Listen, Princess, it would help us out if you join the bandwagon." Gippal interjected.

"Lying complicates things unnecessarily." she snapped, "I don't like to lie for that reason alone."

"Look" he started.

"She's right, lying does complicate things unnecessarily. But Sitaten," Baralai began, "we need you on this. Only you know the correct protocol between clergymen and acolytes." Sitaten seemed to be in deep contemplation for a moment.

"I won't lie, but I can be vague enough so that others will fill in the details with their imaginations without becoming suspicious."

"What if they ask for your name?" Paine noted.

"Complicated, but simple... Durga."

"Hey! I thought your name was Sitaten!" Rikku exclaimed.

"My middle name is Jaia. Translated into a very uncommon language it is Durga. My middle name is still my name, and Durga is the equivalent of my name in another language, thus I am not telling the truth, but not lying either."

"Very clever." Sitaten was sure she saw just the slightest hint of a smile on Paine's face. "As I said, it is unnecessarily complicated when not telling the truth, therefore I make it my duty to keep things as simple as possible by telling the truth."

"But in this situation, telling a lie would be easier."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot lie for you. I refuse to. But I can be vague enough to the point where the truth is indiscernible and the six of us could merrily skip away off to our next checkpoint. Now how will you have it?" Sitaten crossed her arms over her chest, tired of going back and forth with them.

"You're 'unnecessarily' stubborn," Shuyin crossed his arms as well.

"You wouldn't respect me if I was easily swayed." Sitaten smirked.


	7. The Memory

Chapter Seven: The Memory Outfitted in the thick, hot acolyte garb, Sitaten slowly followed Baralai. Every now and then she would grab the silver angel pendant that hung from the thin, leather rope around her neck, nervously licking her lips and eyes darting here to there.  
"Calm down, Sita, you're doing just fine. Remember the protocol and we'll succeed." Baralai whispered to her as they began their trek down to the Djose temple. Crossing the cobble stone bridge, Sitaten felt and eerie sense of calm settle over her. This place, whatever power was surging through the earth at this moment, was suddenly being channeled into her, producing an extreme calm. She looked around to see if any of the pilgrims or peasants noticed. None seemed to, even Baralai continued his sure pace through the crowds, talking to people every now and then and shaking a few hands. Taking a deep breath, she slipped into her role, choosing to ignore what was happening until she was back with the group. "Please do not crowd, we must get to the temple post-haste." Sitaten pushed through the crowd and hung onto Baralai's arm. "Yes, I am very sorry, perhaps I could meet with you all at another time, but I must be going now." Baralai smiled sweetly.  
"To be in your presence once is blessing enough for these old bones," an old woman who appeared to have a hump on her back croaked.  
"Ah, but that pleasure is reserved for me, alone, Ma'am." He bent to kiss her hand and then beckoned Sitaten to follow him to the temple. "Just keep it up, young Acolyte, you're doing well." he said. "Wow..." in awe, Sitaten let her awe escape her as the rocks that blanketed Djose temple shook and broke free from the structure, revealing two large double doors and a bit of the silver metal structure beneath the stone.  
"Keep yourself in check." he warned. Sitaten swallowed and then nodded. It would not do well to show that she was not well traveled. The doors swung open to reveal a dark, cold nave. Stepping inside, Sitaten's ears were filled with the song of the fayth, its rumble seeming to resonate in her chest cavity and ring in her head again and again. Immediately, her nostrils were filled with the scent of heavy incense, offerings left in front of the High Summoner statues that encircle the room. Sitaten held onto the silver necklace again, the song magnifying.  
"Please...find him for me..." "Who? Who do you want me to find?" "He'll...he'll know what to do." "I don't understand." Like a distant memory, the words came flooding back to her. The voice, it sounded familiar enough. But where she heard it, and those words... what did it all mean? Perhaps her mind was just playing tricks on her again. Sitaten shook her head and released the locket from her grip.  
"We have been expecting you, my lord," a priest descended the long flight of carpeted steps leading to the cloisters and prayed in greeting. Sitaten and Baralai followed suit.  
"Is everything well, here?' Baralai asked. "Yes, of course," the priest replied, leading them into one of the small adjoining rooms. The rectory was cluttered with pillow cushions set around a small, short table with a lamp and ink set complete with parchment and quill. The walls were littered with scrolls with Yevon teachings in bold black and other miscellaneous items and such. The priest directed both Sitaten and Baralai to take a seat. Finding a satin blue pillow, Baralai made himself comfortable.  
"And the young acolyte?" the old man asked, his crinkly green eyes turning to her. "I would prefer to stand, your grace." Sitaten bowed slightly from the waist.  
"Of course, what protectress wouldn't want to be prepared for battle at all times?" he chuckled lightly, "So, what weapons do you specialize in?" "The staff," Sitaten replied. He nodded, "Oh, so you're a summoner in training, eh?" he asked, misinterpreting her meaning of which staff she used.  
"Magic has never been my forte." Sitaten replied, leaving enough room to either correct his assumptions, or let him run with them.  
"Ah, don't worry. I remember when Lord Braska came here to pray to the fayth. Don't tell anyone but, he needed a bit of practice, himself." he whispered conspiratorially to her. Sitaten chuckled.  
"You give much confidence, jii-san." she smiled, feeling slightly guilty for deceiving him. He patter her on the cheek and then turned to Baralai.  
"You have a sweet young girl, on your hands, Baralai." "Only if you're nice to her." Sitaten blushed and averted her eyes. Baralai and Rikku were the only two she enjoyed speaking with. Gippal was constantly condescending, Paine was always surly, and Shuyin rarely strung more than two words together unless he was insulting someone.  
"And who wouldn't want to be nice to such a beautiful young girl? She must be Besaidian. Only people from the southern islands have that coloring." he was prying too much. Sure, Sitaten was a deep honey, her hair and eyes a dark brown, and that type of person was only found in the hotter regions near the sea. He was trying to narrow down the possible places she was from. Baralai cleared his throat.  
"Has everything been made ready in the cloisters?" he asked, interrupting their conversation, and saving Sitaten from her predicament.  
"Oh, please forgive me, yes. No one will be allowed near the Chamber of the Fayth until you have emerged from the cloisters. Good luck and, keep this pretty young miss safe, eh?" he winked and kissed her hand. "I will." Baralai said, nodding to her.  
"You are prepared to enter the cloister trials?" the priest atop the stairwell asked. Baralai nodded. "This is my guardian." he said, waving in the direction of Sitaten. The priest nodded and then opened the doors.  
Stepping inside was like walking into a freezer. The cold stones of the walls and floors reverberated the emptiness of the enclosure. As soon as the doors closed, it seemed as though the rest of the world fell away with the sound. The only thing that could be heard was the voice of the singing fayth and the distant sound of thunder. Here, they were standing before two grand double doors that towered several feet above their heads. On the two side walls, there were small fountains with hand-sized orbs that glowed a bluish white.  
"You stay here. I will sort through the cloisters, and when I have finished, I will come back for you. Make sure no one enters through here. No one." he said. Sitaten nodded, and then he was gone.  
Sitaten, having been left alone to entertain herself for at least half an hour, was starting to grow bored. Every few minutes she began to dance a bit to keep herself awake. Tossing her head and lip -synching words to an old ballad. She was beginning to enjoy herself when she heard footsteps beyond the doors. Furrowing her eyebrows, Sitaten determined there were four sets, and voices accompanied them. Upon remembering Baralai's words, Sitaten stepped out and looked to find a stone path, illuminated with lightning, lead to a circular pad in the middle of the room. In a room beyond, there was a lot of energy, screaming and lighting the entire area. More importantly was the middle, where she was sure she had seen a disc of white light float into the ceiling, a pair of white legs donning dark blue boots upon it, more distinguishable from the others. Sitaten rushed to the spot just below and cried out when it began to move up. Looking at the newly formed hole in the ceiling, she figured there must be another level to this dark, cold, enchanted place. Once on the next level, Sitaten stepped off the platform for fear hat it might bring her back down to the lower level. Her head snapped up when she heard the clicking of boots again.  
"Who's there? No one is allowed in the cloisters until Summoner Baralai has left." she stepped into the adjoining room to find a single girl muttering to herself, pushing little podiums back to the wall. Each time she was successful, the rod leading from the niche to the light source in the middle of the ceiling began to crackle with lightning. Although she was speaking, Sitaten could not hear her words. They were very rushed, and far between.  
"You must stop!" Sitaten pulled out her staff. The girl either could not see her or chose to ignore her, because she stood in the center of the room and began talking in hushed tones again, her eyes locked on some unseen force. Was she mad?  
And then se remembered seeing that face before. With large brown eyes stained with kohl, the girl shivered, her dark bangs were wet, slicked down on her forehead, the rest of her short locks as flat and languid. She had an extremely long ponytail covered in blue lace that reached her waist. Wearing a blue duster and denim skirt, her denim boots matched perfectly, giving her the appearance of a drenched songstress.  
"I don't want to hurt you, so stay there!" Sitaten swiped once with her staff to get her attention, but to no avail. The girl looked past her and began to run straight for her. Sitaten crouched down into a fighting position, preparing fo the impact until-  
She went right through her. The warmth seemed to be sucked from her body as the image continued to run, but disappeared as it went through her, the glittery gold tails of pyreflies being the only traces of her form left. Sitaten sucked in a breath, her berry red lips turning gray and her skin paling. "What on earth?" Sitaten looked around for the intruder, but to no avail. And then she heard it- something was running again. Turning back, Sitaten found that there was now a set of staircases leading to where she supposed the Chamber of the Fayth would be. Darting up the stairs as quickly as possible, she was just in time to see the girl step through the golden mask that kept others out of the chamber.  
"No, stop!" Sitaten continued on, but the mask slid back into place, blocking her from the other side. She dropped to her knees. What would happen if she finds Baralai? They would never trust her with anything so big again.  
"Oh, Yevon..." Sitaten began to hyperventilate.  
"Sitaten?" Baralai emerged, his face contorting with worry. He ran by her side and knelt down.  
"Did...you....see her?" she asked between breaths.  
"I don't understand your words, calm down first." Baralai advised sternly. Immediately, Sitaten forced her breaths to even out, and waited until her heart beat at a steady pace. "Did you see her?" Baralai furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the large mask "See who?" "The girl," Sitaten stood, looking toward the chamber.  
"What girl...slow down and explain." "There was an intruder, a girl...I'm sure of it." Sitaten eyed the mask warily.  
"I didn't see anyone, Sitaten. The mask will only allow one person to enter at a time, surely you know that." Baralai took her hands in his and peered into her face.  
"But I'm sure of it...I saw someone. Oh, maybe I was hallucinating." Sitaten gave in, but she as not convinced. She was absolutely certain that someone had stepped inside the Chamber of the Fayth, without restriction. "You probably passed out...you're ice cold!" he began to lead her down the steps slowly.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." "It's alright, you thought you saw something, and you chased it. No harm done. In fact, you were actually doing exactly what I asked you to." "Did everything go as planned, your grace?" the old priest asked as the two emerged from the trial. "Very well, thank you." "Will you be staying the night?" the priest asked as they met him at the bottom of the stairs.  
"I am honored by your invitation, but I must decline. I have very many things to do before I return to Bevelle." "Ah, yes...of course. We have prepared a basket of items for you for your journey: potions, scrolls, ether...the usual." "We appreciate it very much, thank you. If you will, we must be going." Both Baralai and Sitaten bowed. They turned around and walked away until they were upon the door, where the old priest called to them again.  
"Just do me on favor, Baralai?" "Yes, Father Pompeii?" "Take care of that girl, she looks like she's seen a ghost!" "I told you not to take her on the mission...she couldn't even do as you asked her." Pain uncrossed her arms and walked away.  
"Paine...go easy on her. She thought she saw someone." Baralai was helping to wash the cookware that night. Paine, Rikku, and Gippal were with them, but Shuyin had went away on a reconnaissance mission.  
"Oh, and what did this apparition look like eh?" Paine turned her crimson eyes onto Sitaten, causing her to shrink away nervously.  
"She had long brown hair, most of it was stuffed into a long ponytail that reached her back." she started, awarding her stares from all around.  
"What? You want me to continue? Okay- she wore this blue songstress outfit and, to tell you the truth, she was really pretty. But she had this one thing about her that freaked me out...if not for her eyes, I would have sworn it was Yuna." She had this faraway look in her eyes, holding the pendant that rested on her breast.  
"What did you say?" Rikku stared at her blankly.  
"Yeah! She looked a lot like Yuna!" Sitaten exclaimed, smiling triumphantly at them. She immediately lost her disposition when she saw the looks on their faces.  
"What?" "Never mention that again." Paine went back to scrubbing her pot.  
"Why not?" Sitaten furrowed her brows and looked around the campfire.  
"Do you need an explanation for everything?" Paine glared at her from beneath her brows. The look had its desired affect- it silenced her for the rest of the night.  
"I'm going to bed." Sitaten tossed her iron pan into a bag and then walked away.  
"You don't have to go so hard on her, Paine," Gippal began to scratch the back of his head.  
"If she ever said something like that to Shuyin he would have killed her on the spot. I think I was more than nice." "She didn't know!" Rikku exclaimed, "You can't keep treating her like that!" Rikku put her the utensils in the bag and stomped away.  
"Nice going, Paine..." Gippal scratched his head and chuckled. "Do you want to get hurt?" she glared at him.  
The next few days passed by in relative silence, no one wanting to broach the subject of Sitaten's unknowing transgression. The girl herself, walked in front, directly behind Shuyin, occasionally stepping on the soles of his boots, muttering her apologies each time. Finally, Shuyin abruptly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. The others were a long way behind them, as Paine was trying to bully Rikku up a particularly steep hill.  
"What's your problem?" he snapped.  
"Sorry...I just wasn't paying attention." she muttered, blushing under his sharp gaze.  
"It's annoying the hell out of me." "Sorry," Sitaten lowered her eyes. The young man before her took in a deep breath and released it slowly.  
"If you want to keep pace, walk beside me instead." Sitaten's head snapped up and she smiled.  
"O-okay..." he turned and began to walk again, this time, with her beside him. "How did you know about the fiend?" he asked.  
"Huh? What fiend?" she searched her memory-"Oh, now I remember...I thought I saw something, and I warned you about it." "You're lying." he simply stated.  
"N-no I'm not. I'm telling...well...I- I can't really explain to you how I knew." she did not want to lie to him.  
"You can trust us." "My kidnappers? I think not. Besides- just know that I can tell when something sinister is nearby, so long as no one breaks my concentration." "Is that what's got you muttering and biting your lip while you walk?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on what was before him, every now and again allowing hem to dart to and fro in search of something.  
"I-no...it isn't, but I can't say..."she mumbled.  
"Any secrets that you keep from me could become a liability later on. I suggest you tell me what has been bothering you." he said. Sitaten narrowed her eyes. Did he really care? Using her abilities she found that he was only slightly interested, the only emotion he really showed.  
"It might make you mad." she whispered.  
"If you tell me now, I'll try to hold back my anger." he said, his confusion and interest boiling.  
"I-I don't know what made everyone else so mad but, remember what Baralai told you... about me leaving my post when we were inside the cloisters?" she winced.  
"Yes," his voice was harsh.  
"Well, he told you that I thought I saw something, but I'm sure I did!" she said, grabbing the silver pendant under the cloth of her tank top.  
"Go on," he pushed.  
"Well...I saw this girl... a really pretty girl. She stepped right through me, and everything went ice-cold. When I ran inside the hall before the chamber, she walked past the mask. It opened a passageway for her!" she exclaimed, but then settled down. "You don't believe me..." "It was a memory. Probably one of a summoner who went to pray to the fayth." he replied.  
"I think so, too. Why else would she enter the Chamber?' Sitaten raised an eyebrow.  
"Has this ever happened to you before?" he asked. Sitaten bit her lip in contemplation.  
"Once but I didn't see anyone, I only heard her voice." both fell silent and continued their walk. By this time, they were nearing the end of the rocky path, slowly mother nature shifted, the trees providing an outer ring to the forests. Suddenly, she felt a lot of pressure weighing her down, almost as though the air around her was charged with evil energy.  
"Do you feel that?" Sitaten asked, finally looking at her.  
"Do I feel what?" Shuyin spun around, searching for something.  
"The anger..." she whispered more to herself than anyone else, "WATCH OUT!" Sitaten pushed him out of the way just as a tall, thick white snake struck at him. He rolled into a fighting position and withdrew his sword. Immediately, the creature struck out at Sitaten, who dodged the attack by three backflips. Withdrawing her staff, she knew that this fiend would be too quick for Paine, Gippal, or Shuyin to handle. Just as she thought, Rikku and Baralai came to her side. Both had their weapons drawn and were crouched down into position.  
"What is this creature?" Sitaten asked.  
"It doesn't matter. Don't look into its eyes or it'll petrify you." Baralai warned.  
"How fast is it?" She asked.  
"Very quick..." "Maybe I should just check to see if it's lifted any items off anyone..." Rikku smirked, darting to the fiend, and jumping back before the creature had any time to register what happened.  
"Aha....this 'soft' might come in handy." she tucked a small glass bottle full of silver liquid into her pouch. Baralai took advantage of her inaction and used an attack called 'Glean' where he spun his staff several times quickly, smacking the fiend in the face on the last go. Supposing that it was her turn to do something as they were all 'ganging up' on this creature, Sitaten made use of her Divine Wind, or Hurricane technique. Holding her staff while doing a series of backflips to the creature, she perfectly executed her attack when she round-kicked twice, rolled, and came back up as she smashed her boots into the creature's barred fangs. Unfortunately, she was unable to jump back to a safe distance before the creature struck at her, and managed to sink its poisonous fangs into her am.  
"Hey...let go!" Rikku rushed forward and sliced the fiend across its belly twice, pulling Sitaten back when it began to rage.  
"Are you okay?" Rikku asked, tossing her an antidote. Sitaten stuffed it in her pocket for later. The battle was yet to be won. "Kyaa!" Shuyin, out of absolutely nowhere, jumped into the air, and thrust his sword down on the fiend, easily splitting it in two. After getting back to his feet and sheathing his sword, the demon dissipated, the lost souls floating away in the wind.  
"Ku, that was easy." Rikku said, putting her daggers away. Unfortunately, Sitaten failed to share the same sentiments. Sinking to her knees, she threw up on the ground, hoping that the pocketed antidote would make the poison disappear quicker than the fiend.  
"The antidote was made to counter the poison, Sitaten..." Damn Gippal and his patronizing drawl.  
"I know that, you dolt." she snapped, reaching into her pockets. Efficiently, she withdrew and uncorked the bottle, downing it within seconds.  
"Better?" Rikku sympathetically asked as she kneeled to her level.  
"Much." Sitaten stood and waved them all away. Casting a simple healing spell, she quickly rid her body of any evidence the battle.  
"I didn't expect you knew how to cast white magic." Shuyin commented, shifted his weight to his right leg.  
"Eh...it's required of all acolytes to know a few spells for everyday cuts and bruises." she shrugged.  
"Good, then you aren't really useless after all." Shuyin began to walk away.  
"Hey...I fought." Sitaten protested.  
"And chucked up all of your breakfast from poisoning. I notice that you try to be agile." he started.  
"Well...I'm considerably fast..." she shifted slightly.  
"You aren't built for speed, but for strength. You have a heavy hand." he said. Sitaten narrowed her eyes sharply and then rounded them in surprise She supposed that would be the closest thing to a compliment she would ever receive from him.  
"My mother trained me a bit when I was younger...it continued with my father later, but he believed women should use agility. I've been trying to lighten my weight, but..." she said, blushing.  
"You'd be of better use to us if you used your fists rather than your staff." he commented lightly as Baralai helped her to her feet.  
"I've noticed much the same," the priest admonished.  
"But..." she fingered her staff, the familiarity of the cool metal beneath her fingers, the indentations and emposse. The thought of not having it by her side in a fight was little more than frightening. The staff seemed a lot like an extension of her body more than an inanimate object, and it tugged at her when she began to think of it belonging in her mother's hands.  
"I couldn't give up my staff...it's too" she choked.  
"You'd do much better without it, but if you want to remain weak, that's entirely up to you," Shuyin started to walk.  
"Ku, What a jerk." Rikku crossed her arms over her chest.  
"If you can't find yourself parting with your staff, I'd be more than happy to train you, Sitaten." Baralai offered. Sitaten muffled a slight sob.  
"No, he's right. I don't have the build to be very agile. I'm made for strength." The rest of them began to walk.  
"Are you going to give up on it?" Paine asked, for the first time speaking to her without any obvious sign of loathing.  
"No. If my mother could do it, so can I. Come to think of it, the women from her island used katanas, the second form of the staff. But if only I could remember the third form..." "You don't seem to remember very much at all," Paine commented.  
"Are you teasing?" Sitaten asked, watching her face for any indication. Just as she suspected, Paine's mouth twitched.  
"If it helps you sleep better," she said, speeding up a bit. Trotting to catch up with Shuyin and keep pace, she wondered whether they were traveling so slow because of her, or if it was because of the difficult terrain. She decided it must have been the former, seeing as how he slowed a bit when she fought to keep up with his long strides. And then it occurred to her-  
Perhaps Shuyin was not as cold hearted as she once believed him to be.  
"Shuyin?" she ventured.  
"Yes?" "If I did give up my staff, would you... I mean, if you could...would you help me with my training in using my hands?" There, she had asked. And although she expected that he would turn her down- perhaps even laugh in her face- somehow she believed he might actually consider it because she would be of much use to them if she used her strength. He must of thought along the same lines because he replied with a "Yes." "You wouldn't mind? I mean..." Sitaten started in surprise.  
"I will warn you that I am not exactly the most patient teacher." "No, I figured that you wouldn't be." Sitaten looked down at the ground for a moment. "But I'll try my best not to annoy you too much." "Too late for that." he sounded amused, and, upon using her ability to read into emotions, she confirmed that he, indeed, was in a pleasant mood.  
"I think I'm getting used to you and Paine's quirky sense of humor. At first, I thought you guys were actually insulting me..." Sitaten began to watch where she was going, as the path became stony. "Actually, we were quite serious when we were assessing your qualities. It has helped you deal with some of your weaker attributes, has it not?" Sitaten's shoulders sank.  
"Yeah, I guess so, but you guys don't have to be jerks all the time." "And it would probably be best if you didn't wear your heart on your sleeve all the time." Sitaten was shocked and hurt by his comment.  
"Well perhaps you should stop pretending that you don't have one!" She responded, crossing her arms over her chest in the same fury as a child would. Shuyin chuckled.  
"And you should grow up a bit. The temples can't protect you anymore." he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Calming herself, Sitaten supposed she should get used to hearing the unadultered truth from Shuyin. Walking a mile in complete silence, Sitaten was left with her thoughts. Paine had brought up an interesting fact earlier. Why couldn't she remember anything? At first she though that maybe the stress she endured for the past two years was what was causing her lapses, but then it occurred to her that simple calming spells would have cleared that up in no time- and she was no stranger to that form of magic. So what could possibly be causing her memory loss? Trying her best to narrow down the time she lost her memory, she tried to remember everything about her mother, father, leaders, fellow acolytes-  
And then there was her image again. Long, flowing brown hair, large brown eyes decorated in the traditional paintings of Sitaten's home island, her long white acolyte dress. Yes! She was a student in Bevelle. But for how long? Furrowing her eyebrows, Sitaten looked down and bit her lip in contemplation.  
"Why can't I remember...?" she whispered to herself.  
"Remember what?" The sound of Shuyin's voice surprised her. "The girl I saw in the temple...I knew her from Bevelle. She was a fellow acolyte...but that's all I remember about her. I don't even know her name." she frowned.  
"That is strange..." Baralai, who was catching up with them quickly finally cut in.  
"Why?" Shuyin asked.  
"The acolytes of each temple are like a single family. We know everything about each other from battle strategy to favorite food. We eat, sleep, and train together. If she was an acolyte, then I should know everything about her." Sitaten furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Have you been under a lot of stress lately? A simple calming spell would help" Baralai suggested.  
"Yes, and I've already tried that. It's just that some things I can remember, and others are like a hazy blur." "How long has this been happening?" Shuyin asked.  
"I don't know, but everything about her is jumbled." "Do you at least remember her name?" Sitaten shook her head.  
"That is odd." Baralai nodded.  
That night Sitaten was plagued by a series of dreams, some of them snippets of her life, others showing things that have yet to come to pass. Twisting and turning in her sleep, she caught glimpses of the woman she had seen in the temples.  
"Sita! Are you all right?" The Yuna look-alike bent over her and helped her to stand on her feet.  
"Yeah... it's just all these emotions embedded within the temple walls are clouded my sight." Sitaten panted and stood erect.  
"Maybe you should sit down for a little while. We'll make it to the chamber soon." Sitaten looked around to find herself underground, in a stone passage lit with small purplish orbs held in grooves atop small podiums lining the walls.  
"I know, but...I," Sitaten's face grew serious. "I can't let my father down. I need to get to the Chamber, and bring him back a..." the last word died on her lips.  
"Hnnn...." Sitaten turned over and whimpered in her sleep. She had turned in for bed some time leaving the others to split her portion of the meal and tend to the fire.  
"What's up with her?" Gippal nodded to the girl lying inside a sleeping bag.  
"Bad dreams..." Paine shrugged it off.  
"Or bad memories..." Shuyin poked at the fire. 


	8. The Moonflow

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry about not updating for such a long time, but I was caught up with getting into a new school and then it was school work, and to tell the truth, this chapter has been withheld for many weeks, I just did not ave the time to look it over and post it soon enough. Well, once you guys finish reading my rant, you can very well proceed with enjoying the story!

Chapter Eight: The Moonflow

"Where are we?"

They had been trekking through the rocky red dirt roads leading from Djose for quite a few days. Ever so often, Sitaten would run ahead to exchange a few words with Shuyin, run back to converse with Rikku and Baralai, and train without a weapon whenever Shuyin thought it was safe enough to stop.

"So how far along do you think Yuna and Tidus are?" it had been so long since she had heard the name, Sitaten did a double take when the words spilled out of Rikku's mouth.

"We have no way of knowing. They may already be there, they may be way behind, or they might be dead." Paine answered.

"What a heartless thing to say!" Sitaten exclaimed.

"I was merely citing the possibilities. The fact is that we have no idea where they are or if they're safe. All we can do is try to make it to the temple before they blunder the entire thing and the truth would never be exposed." Paine walked straight ahead, not even turning back to face Sitaten even as she corrected her.

"They're fine." Sitaten replied.

"Oh?" Paine turned around, one eyebrow raised. "And how would you know something like that?" Paine asked. Sitaten grabbed he locket and tried to prepare her defense, only to come up with nothing.

"I just know!" she shouted.

"You think you know everything, don't you." Paine turned around and kept walking, the others respectfully silent after the exchange.

"I know what secret _you've_ been hiding." _No._

Paine's amusement flared, "I see. And what is my big secret, my prophet?"

_No, don't say it._

"One word. Love."

"What are you talking about?" Paine took a step toward her. Shuyin had stopped and he was looking back on the group, torn between watching the exchange or helping Sitaten out.

"It's written all over your aura- you're in love with him and you won't even admit it. _Smitten_, in fact. You're afraid of getting hurt. " The words belonged to another, but she was punished nonetheless. Paine pulled her hand back and smacked Sitaten with all her might. The white acolyte fell to the ground.

"How dare you speak those words."

"That's enough!" Shuyin roared. He finally stepped between the two, roughly pushing Paine back. Baralai reached down to help Sitaten to her feet.

"What's the matter with you, Sitaten? Picking a fight- here of all places?" Shuyin scolded.

"I didn't mean to" Sitaten began.

"Just stay away from me." Paine turned abruptly and sped off, leaving a shocked and confused girl in her wake.

"Are you okay?" the ever loyal Rikku peered into her face with concern, and mild anger toward the aggressor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go on without me, I'll be fine." Sitaten waved her away.

"Sita, I'm sorry she did that...but Paine can be so moody sometimes." Rikku gave her one more lookover, "Just don't lag too far behind, 'kay?" Sitaten nodded.

She had been walking twenty paces behind the group for at least half the day, thinking about all that had transpired the last couple of weeks. Despite her discontent, Sitaten had been safe at home only a month ago. Then, she had to be the biggest idiot, running away from the only place she had ever been. To top it all off, she travels to the enemy's country, to stay, where she was hated and despised, only to be kidnaped days after her arrival! Everything was going downhill faster and faster- and now, the two surliest people in the world were angry at her for words she had not meant to say!

And again, that long haired acolyte was haunting her again. Her voice was in her head, her image emblazoned on her retinas, and her spirit talking through her. As Sitaten spoke those words, she felt like she was watching on the sidelines- seeing the words spoken, seeing the blow delivered, watching the body fall- but she wasn't there. She refused to be angry at Paine, Sitaten had no idea what kind of feelings those words kicked up, but right now dark energy was resonating around Paine, a sign of anger- and confusion. Paine was confused.

That night, Sitaten turned in early for bed, again, without food on her stomach. Tossing and turning, today's events playing over in her mind again and again. What was the acolyte trying to do? What was she trying to accomplish haunting her like this? When she fell asleep that night, Sitaten was sure she would endure nightmares.

The next morning, Sitaten was in a very sour mood. Her sleep was broken by an incomprehensible series of dreams, all of which included her mother or the brown-haired girl, and her stomach was churning with the thought of the previous day. The mysterious acolyte succeeded in possessing her, and Sitaten was unsure whether or not the restless spirit would be able to do it again, and if she would.

"Sita, you're awfully quiet today." They had been walking for a few hours, Sitaten skipping the morning breakfast as usual.

"I'm"

"..Thinking. I know, you and Shuyin get the same faraway look in your eyes whenever you're thinking too hard." Rikku smiled up at her.

"So how was breakfast?" Sitaten asked conversationally.

"You would know if you'd have eaten it." Rikku, in her own special little way, was backhandedly scolding her.

"I know, I know. I haven't eaten in a while, but I've been thinking."

"You can think and eat at the same time. Unless you're one of those people who have to concentrate really hard." the two girls giggled.

"I've been so distracted lately that I can't really..." the words were confusing even Sitaten.

"Have you been practicing?" Rikku asked.

"My hands? Yeah...it's not as easy as I once thought. Shuyin has me doing katas. It's blowing my mind...and I'm always so sore."

"Oh, that's too bad...well, what are you going to do after we've finished in Bevelle?" Rikku asked delightedly.

"Hmm...I'm not sure just yet. Hopefully I can just find some island where I am the sole inhabitant. Of course, I'd love for you and Baralai to visit every now and then." Gippal, who had heard the conversation, joined in with a "Oh, you wound me, Princess."

"And you, too. If you'd like, Gippal." Sitaten amended. The Al Bhed smiled and winked at her before turning to talk with Paine and Baralai.

"What are you going to do about your father?"

"If he doesn't accept what I've done, then we'll part ways. I don't know, though...he can be a surprisingly understanding man, I mean, you know how Bevellians are, and he arranged for me to live with your aunt." _An Al Bhed._

"I see your point..." Rikku looked down and began to chew her lip.

"Hey, Sita...why _don't_ you mind being in the presence of Al Bheds?" she tentatively asked. Sitaten's eyes began to search the ground.

"I don't know...I guess this war seems so ...petty, as are our differences. One thing I've learned from this entire fiasco is that you can't judge a person because of what race or religion they are. You've turned out to be my very best friend. I would have missed out on us if I'd turned my nose up at you when we first met." Sitaten looked up to find Rikku smiling broadly.

"Okay, enough sap for the day. Why don't we play something...I'm getting bored." Rikku suggested. Shrugging, Sitaten nodded once.

"Hmm...how about...I spy!"

"Something silver? Ku, that's _easy_!" Rikku pointed at the back of Paine's head. "Paine's Hair!"

"No," Sitaten giggled.

"Baralai's..."

"Uh ah," she shook her head.

"Your necklace, hah! I got you!"

"Nope!"

"Aw, c'mon... how much silver's out here anyway..." Rikku looked around. "Your staff- no? Baralai's staff! Gippal's guns? You suck!" Rikku grabbed her head in frustration. "I give up." she sighed.

"Shuyin's sword." Sitaten grinned.

"It's sheathed!"

"No it's not...look," she pointed ahead where Shuyin was fingering the designs on the flat side of his blade. It was only about four centimeters outside its sheath.

"That wasn't fair!" Rikku huffed indignantly.

"I spied it..." Sitaten teased.

"Okay...new game." Rikku suggested sourly. Sitaten started to giggle, only to abruptly stop midstep.

"...Or maybe not," Rikku spun around when she saw Sitaten whipping her head around. "What's up?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can you feel" Sitaten stopped short and then started to take off at a run, quickly surpassing Shuyin, who was always at the front of the group.

"Hey! You're not trying to run are you?" Sitaten heard Rikku's distant shout. But her voice was soon drowned out.

_Look at the water, mamma!_ She whipped her head to the right at the sound of a young child's voice. _Come play with the lights!_

_Ooh! Look at the pyreflies! There hella-cool, dude!_ Sitatens head snapped to the left before she looked up ahead again. And then laughter. She was barely snapped back to reality by a hand on her shoulder, she tuned around and tried to force the palm of her hand through the figure's nose, but the man stopped her and held fast to her wrist.

"What's going on?" She was relieved to find herself staring into Shuyin's forest green eyes. Sitaten froze at the mere sight of them, staring for what seemed like countless hours. He was concerned for her: the furrowing of his brow, the frown upon his full pink lips, his beautiful verdant eyes... she could have stayed that way forever. It was not until he asked her again that she had sucked in a deep breath, not realizing that she was holding it.

"Wh" she cleared her throat, "What's up ahead?" she asked. His frown deepened.

"The Moonflow. Why, did you hear something?" Sitaten's eyes rounded.

_The Moonflow! They couldn't have picked a worse area to drag her through!_ The emotions and memories packed into one little forest and lake would surely kick her extra-sensory perception in high gear. Who knows what could happen!

"But we are just passing by, correct?" she asked with a desperate hope.

"No, we are going straight through. That is the best route to take." he replied, hesitantly releasing her hand.

"No!" she shouted, and upon receiving a surprised look from Shuyin, she recovered with, "I mean, I didn't even bring any memory pixels. This will be my first time visiting you know."

"Right," Shuyin nodded, but she knew he was getting suspicious. Dear Fayth, please grant her safe passage.

"Come on, let's go." Paine nodded in the direction of the violent feelings, Sitaten dreading the outcome of her journey.

They say that there were very few people in the world that possessed the gift, most of which obtained their sense through trauma or overexposure to an Aeon, which singled out the summoners only. Sitaten had no clue as to how she may have attained her powers, as she could not remember anything past her mother's death.

As they trekked through the fertile dirt path, a vision or distant voices would pop up here and there, and each time, she thought that perhaps her companions were talking to her, only to find them minding their own business, looking uninterestingly at everything and nothing. _Kira!!_ A voice shouted off to the left, causing Sitaten to snap her head up.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Shuyin had finally asked, after watching her twitching and jumping at nothing. If he had not known her, he would have thought she was schizophrenic or something.

"It's starting to get kind of chilly." she began rubbing her arms absently. Her statement was true, but that could not be the reason her eyes kept darting back and forth and her body was jerking his way and that.

"Here," Shuyin held her wrist and cast a simple warming spell.

"Thank you!" she looked up at him in surprise. Of course, helping people was not his known M.O.

"Now tell me what is bothering you." Sitaten looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"I-I..." she stammered.

Shuyin was quite sure for some time now that she had been hiding something from them. Everywhere they turned, every time they would meet someone, she would know. For some reason she was one step ahead of them, although she feigned ignorance of their surroundings. Of course, the group could have traveled around the Moonflow, but since Sitaten disliked the idea so much, he decided to bring them through.

Shuyin was _not_ trying to be an asshole or anything, but she could definitely have been a spy for the temples, and since she knew so much, he refused to let her go. Although her thousands of questions could get tiresome, she had her moments where she could actually pass for 'good company'. And now, she was starting to trip out, and he wanted to know why.

"It's nothing." she resolved. Calmly, but quickly, he unsheathed his sword and held it to her neck. Wide-eyed, she looked up at him in surprise.

"What're you doing?" she gasped.

"It's time we have a little talk." he gripped the back of her neck firmly.

"Hey let her go, Shuyin!" Rikku quickly slipped her daggers from their sheaths and was about to attack, but Paine and Gippal stood in the way.

"What are you doing, Shuyin?"Baralai stood there calmly, waiting to understand the meaning of his hold.

"I have little patience, Sitaten, and it has expired. You have twenty seconds, to tell me how you've been one step ahead of us, even as you claim that you haven't been anywhere outside Bevelle."

Shuyin was through with playing this little game with her, and he was going to get his questions answered, or he would not hesitate to dispose of her here and now. Although he enjoyed her company, dancing around subjects was neither his forte nor something he enjoyed being forced to do while in the presence of his traveling companions. It was either spill or die for this girl. There was no telling if she was a spy.

_Oh, Fayth. OH FAYTH! What am I going to do?_ Sitaten began to shiver. The grip on the back of her neck was slightly painful and the look in his eyes told her that he meant business. _What should I do?!_ If she told him what she could do, he might try to use her! And from the way she had seen him fight, she could never find herself even to _imagine_ defeating him.

"_Fifteen...fourteen...thirteen..._" Oh, Yevon! He was counting! There really is no easy way to tell him. What if he did not believe her! Would he kill her anyway and this quest fo truth all been for naught? Please, Bahamut, guide her!

"Nine..." his grip on her tightened and her knees started to buckle. Her father told her to never tell anyone what she could do. The only person she had ever trusted that information with was

_"I really have to tell you this, El." the brown haired sat across from her on the bed. The two girls were wearing traditional Besaidian clothes, as the island was hot, and their acolyte robes were like the dresses from hell._

_"Can't it wait, Sita I really have to fix this." 'El' felt guilty from earlier for getting angry with her when Sitaten had pushed her into a chicken coup. Of course, she did not know at the time that a dangerous fiend was lunging for her._

_"I don't think I can wait that long." Sita fell silent as she watched 'El twine blue cotton together to make thread._

_"Oh, all right." the girl placed the ball of thread next to her and looked up expectantly at her friend. Her face fell when she saw Sita's frown. "What's wrong Sita?" _

_"You won't believe me, but I don't like for secrets to be between us. Please, whatever you hear tonight, receive it with an open mind. I'd really like for you to still be my friend." Sitaten looked away and closed her eyes._

_"Oh," 'El' whined and moved to sit beside Sitaten, "I'll always be your friend, Sita. Regardless of whatever may happen to either of us." she placed her hands around her Sitaten's shoulders. _

_"You may think this is weird but," Sitaten hesitated, "I can... I can read people's minds... emotions."_

_"That's a trait of a good acolyte." 'El' blinked._

_"No, this is...this is different. See, I've gone and made you all confused." 'El' furrowed her eyebrows._

_"I don't understand why this is so bad..."_

_"I know...I tell you what. I'll close my eyes, and I want you to think of a memory- good or bad, and I'll tell you what you may associate with it." _

_"What?"_

_"Do it."_

_"Okay..." 'El closed her eyes, and Sitaten followed suit._

_"Happiness..." 'El opened her eyes to find that Sitaten's were still closed. She narrowed her yes and thought of another one._

_"Love..." Sitaten smiled. 'El's' eyebrows rose, "Extreme , uncertainty" Sitaten cut herself off when she realized that 'El's' feelings were toward the information she was sharing with her._

_"I...I understand if this is a bit much for you. I mean, how scary is it to have someone know what you are thinking all the time." Sitaten began wring her hands._

_"H-how do you know?" 'El' stood abruptly._

_"It's almost like an aura...maybe more like a scent. I don't know, but I can feel them strongest when they are close by. You...I was drawn to you because of your optimism and high spirits. Since then I can't... please don't be upset with me." Sitaten pleaded. 'El' took in a deep breath and began to pace the room, running her finger through her hair and mumbling incoherently._

_"You're one of those people, but how? I thought something had to happen in order for you to be in contact with" she began but stopped herself short._

_"My dad doesn't really know. And my mom...well, I can't get any information out of her anyhow." 'El' sighed._

_"Maybe...maybe I could help you, I don't know...try to get rid of it? I mean...I'm not afraid of you or anything it's just that" Sitaten overcame the urge to snort. Fear was apparent, not only in her aura, but in her eyes, too. She was making an effort, and the least she could do is meet her half way._

_"Perhaps..."_

"Please, Shuyin...don't ask that of me." as soon as she said it, he pulled her head back for better access to her neck.

"Two..." he continued, prepping his sword for an easy swipe. "One..." He paused and stared into her eyes once more with nothing but concern and regret written across his aura.

"Stop!" Sitaten dropped her voice down to a whisper, "I'll tell you, if that's what you want. Now let go of me." Sitaten's neck was sore and her head was pulsing. Shuyin softened his grip and then released her, the smell of relief drowning out the others'. She lowered her head and sighed heavily.

"I can read your emotions...all of you. The fiends, the trees...the grass. I can feel it all." Confusion- it was to be expected.

"She's bull-shitting us." Paine crossed her arms and fixed a furious glare on her.

"Oh, yeah?" Sitaten finally looked up, tears in her eyes, streams of them running down her cheeks. Anger welling up, she slammed her fist into her face with as much force she could possibly muster. Paine tipped backward and was about to retaliate when Baralai grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

The girl was swinging in wild anger, reverting back to her most basic, animalistic self. Screeching in anger, she scratched, kicked, and struggled to get out of his grasp. Immediately, Sitaten took pity on her- to love and be able to throw away a gift such as love was foolish, and she deserved the blow, and many more.

"SHUT UP!" Sitaten screeched. Black hatred swept through the area, and Paine settled down to a simmering anger.

"Don't ever feel that way around me. It'll rub off. Besides- you deserved it. And you too, Baralai." the Yevonite looked up at the sound of his name. He seemed shocked and surprised.

"She loves you. You love her. You know it. She knows it. Everyone can see it, and nothing should come between you...not even _you_." Sitaten took in a deep breath and turned to Shuyin.

"You...I know you've been hurt in the past....I don't know what by, but you've got to let it go. Your depression, and angst...and anger blackens me. I can't take being surrounded by such feelings all the time." Sitaten closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let her shoulders sink, droppin her head down low, the image of a long lost friend came to her.

"I once had a best friend you know. Beautiful, smart...powerful, and understanding. She taught me to construct no boundaries- to openly feel emotion and share it with everyone. She died defending me. And she had so much more that she could have given... she was so...brilliant."

"When I first told her what I could do...she was a bit scared. But then, she trained me, helped me to hone my powers. She _died_ because of what I could do. Many people die...just from knowing. And you people are hell-bent on making me feel guilty for wanting to protect you from this." silence fell upon the group and then-

"It is a blessing to sympathize with people. Your gift could be very useful" Baralai began.

"...To a cause, yes," Sitaten said bitterly, and then flopped down onto the ground, and folded her legs underneath her. "My secret was kept for a reason. Why do you think I ran? What would Yevon do if they discovered I can almost read minds?" Sitaten hung her head low for a while, running her hands through her waves in defeat.

"So you lied about not remembering anything?" Paine was the one to ask. Sitaten's head snapped up, and she stared into her eyes with unwavering confidence and conviction.

"I don't lie." she stated firmly, and then lowered her head again.

"Do you remember how you received your powers?" Shuyin had asked.

"I've had them for as long as I can remember." she shrugged.

"Is there anything else you might want to fill us in on, Princess?" Gippal asked, eliciting a sigh from the Bevellian.

"I can use white magic...and cast ice spells." Sitaten remained in her position until the sight of familiar black boots moved into her line of sight. Soon, the figure lowered himself, and reached to tilt her chin up with his hands.

"I shouldn't have asked." It was Shuyin, and he was apologizing. Surprised, Sitaten said nothing, she merely raised her eyebrows and stared into his eyes.

"You thought I was betraying you. You did what was best for the group." Satisfied with her understanding, he removed his hand from her chin but continued to size her up.

"Aeon." he muttered.

"What?" she furrowed her brows.

"You must have been exposed to Shiva, and had taken on her many qualities." Sitaten nodded in assent. He was probably right- she had always felt uneasy around fire, and could never produce lightning or water spells.

"And now my powers are shifting. I've never been able to see the memories or feel he emotions of the deceased before. At first it was just El, but then I started to hear children, and laughter, and..." she stopped herself and sucked in a deep breath.

"This girl, 'El', you remember her?" Shuyin seemed interested.

"Only her face...and then her nickname came to me while I was dreaming last night."

"So El isn't her real name?" Rikku asked. Sitaten shook her head no and began to bite her bottom lip.

"Stop that...you're hurting yourself." Shuyin used his thumb to pull her lip from the grip of her teeth. Blushing, Sitaten averted her eyes, "Doesn't hurt that much."

"Yes," Baralai said darkly, lowering his head, "I remember seeing the two of you together. Inseparable, you were." He was whispering.

"Do you remember her real name? Anything about her?" Sitaten perked up.

"How did you lose your memories, Sitaten? Are there any large gaps in time for you?" Baralai asked.

"Yes...most of them centered around _her_... and my mother. I don't know _why_ I can't remember. It can become all so, so _frustrating!_" Sitaten choked back a scream.

"Maybe..." Rikku started, but stopped short. Kicking at the dirt nervously, she stared at her shoes, wondering if the next words to leave her mouth were appropriate. "Maybe you don't _want_ to remember."


	9. Pyreflies

I know I haven't posted in forever, but I brought you guys two chapters at once! Yay! Oh, come on, booing is childish- please stop throwing tomatoes...

Disclaimer: Well, actually, I own everything in this story...except for the characters which Squaresoft owns, and the battle system, which Squaresoft also owns, and...

Chapter Nine: Pyreflies

_"Maybe you don't _want_ to remember..."_

It has been an hour since that fateful conversation. Out of respect, the group remained silent so that Sitaten may concentrate harder in order to force her memories to resurface. Kicking the dirt as she walked a casual pace, she erected a barrier around herself so that the memories of long gone people did not shock her.

"You're right...maybe I _don't _want to remember." she muttered to no one in particular. Night had fallen at a fairly quick pace, and the others were building camp, allowing her to roam free in the wilds until she could figure out something more, something meaningful.

When Shuyin had informed her that they would be moving through the Moonflow, she was more than afraid- something inside her was pulling her away from the Moonflow, and instructing her to go to Bevelle. And oddly enough, something was pushing her forward, giving her a sense of purpose, a need to get to the pyrefly-inhabited lake. So what was she to do?

A gentle hand on her shoulder surprised her. Turning, she gasped, not expecting the person she had seen.

"Hey...Princess," even in the dark, Sitaten could make out the bright blond hair and the bright green eyes.

"Yeah?" she croaked.

"Shuyin says that you were over-exposed to an Aeon, right? But maybe the reason you can't remember is because of some trauma you had during the experience...? Maybe you could think of something?" Sitaten leaned her head back and searched the heavens for an answer. Sighing, she closed her eyes and slipped herself into a trance.

Beautiful outstretched wings- feathers in red, gold, and blue. The wildest call of a furious beast in agony-

"Bahamut." Sitaten whispered, "He thought- he thought she was hurting me." a choked noise escaped her thought and she laced her face in her hands.

"He thought..." the voice was lost through her sobs, "She was...Lenne was protecting me, _damn it!_" she screamed. At those words, Gippal panicked. So, this girl _did_ have a deep connection with Lenne, and Shuyin was none the wiser.

He had been afraid that his friend was falling for her. Of course, the others were not so sure- Shuyin could be cold, distant- sometimes even heartless, and this girl- whoever she was- seemed to bring him out of his shell when no one else could. And now, he has discovered that the two were best friends and that maybe even Lenne died saving her...

It was too much to bear.

"Le" the name faded into body-wracking sobs so full of grief, it was nearly painful to watch. Sitaten was always so...strong. To see someone like her break down and fall into so much despair, was surprising, dreadful, and even haunting.

"What's going on, here?" Gippal knew that Shuyin would find her sooner or later. Possessed by the same curse as Sitaten, he most assuredly felt her outburst of grief. Shuyin looked to the shuddering girl on the forest floor.

"Stop..." Shuyin quietly commanded. But Sitaten could not hear him through her grievous cries of pain and loss.

"Stop your wailing...it's annoying."

"Maybe I should go," Gippal suggested, and with one long sympathetic look to Sitaten, he began his way back to camp.

"Sita," Shuyin crouched down when he was sure that the Al Bhed was gone.

"She" Sitaten cried. Shuyin watched her crying for a while, the darkest of blues and blacks enveloped her body and scent as her memories came pouring back to her in an unstable flow.

"Come here," he opened his arms for her. At first, he thought she had not heard him, bu when she went flying into him with such desperation and trust, Shuyin allowed himself one smile of relief.

"She died, Shuyin. She died because of me... she was protecting _me_." Suddenly he had a lump in the back of his throat. Swallowing slowly, he looked down at the top of her head, where he placed his chin and closed his eyes.

_"Find him for me...Sita...you're my only hope- our...only hope." Lenne was prostrated on the floor, the mighty Bahamut towering over their figures. Blood was slowly leaking from the back of her head, and her legs and arm were twisted at odd angles. Her clothes ripped, she was barely covered._

_"How could you!" Sitaten screamed at the great beast, which gave a furious call in return._

_"Sita... I will try to," Lenne swallowed some of the blood pooling in her mouth, "Restore the balance from the other side...your ability will help us communicate" she coughed. "Please, take care of him for me...he'll...die inside when he learns of my... demise. Take care of him for me."_

_"Lenne," Sitaten choked. "Please don't die, Lenne...I can try and heal you." Sitaten flexed her fingers and cast Curaga, the strongest of healing spells. Lenne chuckled pathetically and turned her head to the side._

_"Nothing short of full-cure will help me. Go, Sita, before...before...Bahamut..." she stopped mid-sentence, her jaw going slack, and her eyes staring into nothingness. She was gone. Her Lenne was gone._

_"LENNE!" she screamed._

"Lenne!" Sitaten sobbed. The body that was providing her warmth and comfort tensed, immediately she regretted mentioning her name in front of him. Sitaten forced herself to end her grief and looked up to find Shuyin swallowing again and again in hopes of holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry, Shuyin. The others," she sniffed, " told me that she," sniff, "was someone important..." hiccup, "to you." She buried her head into his chest, empathetically feeling his pain as well.

"You can read emotions too, huh? That's how come you know what I'm thinking all the time." Sitaten rubbed her cheek as a kitten would against their master's legs. "You always kept your emotions bottle up inside...that's why I could never sense you. Did you ever cry for her?" she looked up again to see his response. His jaw was clenching and unclenching in furious anguish.

"Lenne...died saving you?" Shuyin's voice was cracking, and unshed tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes...and I regret letting her. But she just," Sitaten whimpered, "she just jumped in front of me when we saw Him coming. Bahamut thought she was going to hurt me."

"Lenne," Shuyin whispered and closed his eyes, allowing one tear to escape his defenses. There was more she wanted to say- so much more that needed to be said. But she knew not to ruin this moment. For a split second, Sitaten had brought Lenne back to him from the dead.

It was dawn when Sitaten had awoken to find herself still in Shuyin's arms. Laid out across the soft bed of autumn leaves, Shuyin held her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting atop her head. Burrowing for warmth, Sitaten found that she liked the sound of his heartbeat. Before she had drifted off, the thought of him slipping away without her explaining the connection would scar their friendship forever. She was not even sure if their friendship was not already hitting dry land.

"Shuyin," Sitaten whispered his name. Half-asleep, half-awake, she came to her sense when she felt his chest rumble in sleepy acknowledgment. "It's dawn," she started. "We should head back to camp."

He did not answer. But when Sitaten made to stand, his grip around her waist tightened, and Sitaten began to feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. "They won't miss us. I'm sure Gippal's warned them off." his voice was deep, harsh, and...yes, sexy. Blushing, Sitaten forced those thoughts away, suddenly afraid that he would feel her slight lapse.

"I" Sitaten began.

"Be quiet...I can't sleep with you talking." The words brushing against her ear caused her to tense, and almost pull away. Of course, his embrace would not allow it.

"Go to sleep, Sitaten." he commanded. Closing her eyes, she smiled at the thought that she had finally brought peace to his troubled mind. How long had he wondered how his lover died?

Midday. The sun high above the horizon, and the misty haze surrounding the forest began slowly lift. Trudging through the muddy ground, Sitaten stayed ahead of the group, as near to Shuyin as she could possibly get without arousing suspicion. She, of course, knew why she felt compelled to be with him- misery loves company, and he needed hers dearly. She was the last person to see Lenne. The only person who could feel her presence even now.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, awarding her many curious glances. At first, they though she might have felt the presence of a fiend, but when she turned around with a guilty look on her face, they seemed relieved. "Paine," she called out. The girl looked up at her without emotion, her eyes expressionless, she seemed to have been in deep contemplation. Baralai as well.

"What is it?" Normally the words would be harsh and demanding, angry even, but this time they were soft, and emotionless.

"I'm sorry. I should never have hit you. It's just that..." she took a step closer to her and began to whisper so that only she and Baralai, who had been strangely walking next to her but not close enough to seem together, could hear. "If there is one thing in this world I hate, it's seeing people throw away such a gift. I apologize, I was out of line."

"I shouldn't have hit you either." Paine shrugged and then sighed, shaking her head as well as her doubt. "That was a good jab...you're improving." she mussed up her hair and then walked past her, leaving a grinning Sitaten in her wake.

"It's about time you two got over your differences." Rikku began to walk beside her. "The tension in this group was crazy!" Sitaten chuckled.

"_Sita! Come look! I've found it!_" Out of nowhere, a voice called to her. Panicking, Sitaten looked around her, unable to find Rikku who had just been standing there a moment ago. She continued to walk, only to fall unceremoniously on her romp.

"Sitaten! Are you okay?" Rikku giggled as she bent to help her best friend up, only to frown when her hand went straight through her.

"What the- Shuyin! Paine! Gippal! Baralai!" Rikku shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone halted mid-step and turned to see what was going on.

"Is there a problem?" Baralai asked.

"Tell her to get up." Paine crossed her arms over her chest, wearing a scowl on her face.

"I'm trying to. She won't budge!" Rikku demonstrated by moving her hands through Sitaten again and again. The girl did not even appear to have heard her. Or seen her for that matter. In fact, she was looking somewhere in the woods, pale and frozen. Shuyin was the first to get there, although he was the farthest away.

"I can't sense her either." he tested out her solidity by moving his hand through her body as well.

"Don't touch her. There's no telling what might happen if she solidifies while our hands are moving through her..." Shuyin stopped when he heard running footsteps. Upon thinking it may have been some strange fiend that did this to her, he turned around, Brotherhood in hand, ready to strike, only to stop short when he recognized a face.

"_What are you doing on the ground. Come on, I've found the lake._" Lenne grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Unable to do anything but allow herself to be dragged through the forest, she heard herself say, "Okay, I'm coming." and then a girlish giggle erupted from her throat.

Sitaten had never had an experience like this before. She had seen many apparitions from the past and present in her lifetime but never, never was she tugged into it physically. The image of Lenne sharpened when she grabbed her hand. The season noticeably went from late summer to early fall and the temperature dropped significantly. If she did not know any better, she would say that it was sometime around October.

"Okay, slow down, Lenne!" Sitaten tried to look back to see if the others were following, but her neck would not obey, and she could not hear footsteps or the sound of Gippal, Paine, and Baralai's chatter.

"_I told you I wasn't lost!_" Sitaten stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

Stretching out for at least a mile was the Moonflow. The navy blue water moved in soft, undulating waves, hypnotizing Sitaten for what seemed like eons. High above were weeping willow trees, some of the branches dipping deep into the water and blossoms scattering across the surface. But most important were the colorful pyreflies- the souls that one sees during a Sending or after the death of a fiend. Their light reflecting in the depths of the cool water, they danced in circles. What would bring these creatures here?

"Do you see that over there?" Lenne's words were more solid, more real. Hand extended to the trees on the other side of the lake, she pointed to the large multicolored bubbles latching onto tress and near the water's surface.

"What are they?" Sitaten turned to Lenne, wanting to ask the question and having the question asked for her.

"Memories. Hundreds of them. You will see more when we travel through Macalania woods."

"Memories of the dead?" Sitaten asked. Frowning, her best friend nodded.

"I wonder why no one has ever sent these lost souls." Lenne shifted her weight to one side.

"Lenne...this was during her pilgrimage as a summoner. They _did_ know each other..." Shuyin whispered as he watched them from behind the tree line. The girls were wading their feet in the water, and Sitaten seemed a little troubled.

"_This is my birthday present to you, Sita!_" Lenne gave her a hug that reminded him much of the ones she used to lavish him with.

"I forgot again!" Sitaten cupped her hand over her mouth and giggled guiltily.

"_You have the worst memory ever! I know...why don't we tattoo your name on your body._" Lenne teased.

"_Oh, ha-ha: you think you're so funny._" Sitaten began to move deeper into the water, picking up her pace. Lenne started to move faster, in an attempt to over take her. Soon, it turned into a race of who could get the farthest the quickest.

"_Okay, okay- come back before the tide pulls you away from me._" Sitaten laughed and grabbed a hold of Lenne's arm.

After floating around on their backs for a long while, Sitaten began to frown. Her time spent with Lenne was so short. What would happen in the future? What if only one made it out of this journey alive? She could never imagine living without her.

"Lenne," Sitaten called.

"Eh?" She seemed to have broken Lenne out of deep contemplation.

"It's my life for yours." she whispered. Furrowing her eyebrows, Lenne turned back over and closed the distance between the two of them.

"Must you always be so dark and brooding? Everything will be fine, Sita. You have nothing to worry about."

"I have everything to think about, though. You...you have more here than I do" Lenne was about to protest but Sitaten continued as if she did not notice. "You have Shuyin, your friends back home...everyone in Zanarkand adores you. You're our best chance to getting those documents revealed. The only thing I can do is wave my staff around and dance."

"You're a great summoner" Lenne started.

"No, _you're _a great summoner. I'm just a great summoner's best friend." Sitaten frowned.

"Must you always be so hard on yourself, Sita. You're doing really well. And who other than you can read people's emotions so effectively? Not even other Empaths. You _are_ worth something, you know."

"Perhaps too much: People use me, Lenne." Sitaten paused to take in a deep breath. "They hurt me only because they know I'll forgive them, because they know I can't hate them for long. And then...they hurt me again." Sitaten began to swim back toward the shore.

"I'd never hurt you like that...you know that, Sitaten." Lenne seemed hurt.

"I know _you'd_ never hurt me like that, but it doesn't stop the others. Yevon knows about my secret. Why don't you think I'm never allowed in Bevelle temple? I smell the lies and corruption within the walls of the city. I've been there. It's like poison. That's why I can't ever lie...I don't want to smell like that." Lenne smiled weakly as Sitaten lied down on the beach.

"Who's to say you'll never fall in love, too? There are many people out there who'd love you. You just have to give people a chance to do right by you." Lenne sat beside her

Sitaten chuckled bitterly, "I've been hurt too many times. People have hit me, cut me, cursed me, and used me for their own personal gain. I'm through with people. When I'm finished with restoring the balance, I'm finding a deserted island or a nice place in the mountains where no one but the Ronsos would want to find me. Of course, you and Shuyin would be more than welcome to visit me, if he'd want to, that is."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that." Lenne lied down next to her and snuggled up close.

"I'm sorry that I feel this way, but it can't be helped. I'll live my life out unless there is a chance where I can die saving you."

"No." Lenne said sharply. "You are intrinsic to this plan alone. You are part of the Bevellian contact. Only you can defeat the dark aeons. Why don't you trust in your abilities? You are so _strong_, strong enough to be treated this way all your life and not break down at every moment." When Sitaten finally turned to face her, she found tears in her eyes.

"You're my sister now, and I'll take care of you. And when I die, Shuyin will take care of you, too. I know he'll find you ." Lenne wrapped her arms around her and began to sob.

"You miss him, don't you?" Sitaten returned the embrace.

"More than anything in the world," she sniffed. "If you ever feel like this again, Sita, tell me. Don't keep it bottled up inside, or you'll start to hate. You don't want to smell like that either."

"Dear Bahamut." Baralai whispered as he watched the two girls crying in each other's shoulders. "They knew one of them was going to die. They knew..."

"I can't watch this," Rikku sank down onto her knees in angst, unsure whether or not she was depressed that Sitaten had felt that way, or the fact that she was jealous of their closeness. When she looked up at Paine, the older woman had a single tear running down her cheek, Gippal in that background scratching his head and looking to the ground. Worst of all was Shuyin, who kept clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"I'll repay you for everything you've ever done for me, Lenne."

"Just take care of Shuyin for me..."

"I will. I promise." The girls stayed that way for at least an hour. Both nodding off ever now and then. Soon, Sitaten stirred awake as though disturbed by something.

"Lenne," she called. The girl sleeping beside her moaned and turned over. Sitaten's eyes flickered a few feet away where they had left their staffs.

"Do you feel that?" Sitaten asked. The ground was shaking slightly, with each second the vibrations rew more violent.

"Fiends!" Lenne shot up just in time to push Sitaten out of the way of an oncoming Basilisk, only to leave open for an attack. The creature quickly sank its teeth into her, and ripped a hole in her side.

"LENNE!" Sitaten shouted, driving the snake to herself. Not caring if she was torn apart, she started to run toward it, only to flip over it as it made to strike, the snake smashed its head into the ground, dazing it for a few moments.

"Lenne. I can heal you!" Sitaten placed her hands on her sides.

"My energy is low," her breathing was labored, "and I'm ...poisoned. Destroy that thing first." Lenne said as she fumbled with a bottle of antidote. Sitaten opened the top for her and poured it into her mouth for her. Lenne pushed her away. "You have to kill it. It only sees me!"

"You'll die!" Sitaten shouted. Her chest constricted in pain and her eyes filled with tears.

"Do as I say! Protect yourself. NOW!" Lenne mustered the last of her energy to push her away forcefully. Sitaten turned her angry eyes to the fiend, who was quickly recovering.

"That...was a mistake." he voice was a low, guttural growl. "Staff!" she shouted. The silver and gold rod flow into her hands instantly. As the snake darted at her, Sitaten blocked by smacking its head away. Her lip curled up in disgust.

"_You are dust_." her staff dissipated and the air around her suddenly grew cold. Placing two fingers on her lips and twisting around once, the belly of the basilisk was frozen to the ground. Pulling her hands around in a semicircle above herself, a blue glow entered her eyes and teal veins traced them like crow's feet. Finally, Sitaten grabbed her wrist and pointed her two fingers at the creature, a gale of frozen wind carrying chunks of ice encasing the demon in layers. When her energy was exhausted, she curled her hand up and snapped her fingers, shattering the fiend into thousands of pieces while freeing the pyreflies.

"Lenne!" Sitaten immediately turned to the dying woman and kneeled by her side. She had stopped breathing and her life blood was still draining from her body. "Oh, no you don't." Overcome with an insurmountable anger, she quickly stood and her staff appeared in her hands again. Driving the pointed end into her chest, white energy collected in her center, brightening with each passing moment, and with a final burst, created a supernova and drove itself back down into Lenne's chest. The next second, everyone was blinded by the most brilliant of white lights.

It had been a task for the others holding Shuyin back from rushing to help Lenne, but they had to remind him that he could hurt Sitaten if her touched her. But when the light had faded, he was by her side, Sitaten laid out onto of her, depleted, but still breathing.

"Lenne, wake up!" he desperately tried to shake her, but each time, his hand went straight through both girls. And each time, she seemed to fade more, and Sitaten started to solidify. Until finally, she was gone, and the younger summoner was solid once again.

"By the hand of the Fayth...that was..." Paine was taken aback, her eyes alight with fear.

"The overdrive of the Fayth, Shiva." Baralai finished for her. Paine's eyes snapped to him for the first time in days. She seemed afraid, very afraid- and that was unlike her.

"This is impossible." Gippal was shocked, too.

"What? You mean to tell me that she just did a move that only Shiva could do?" Rikku pointed to Sitaten. Baralai swallowed and then nodded.

"Cool!" Rikku jumped up and down.

"You don't understand, Rikku. This is the reason she's been used so much. That kind of power isn't made for the hands of mortals." Paine grabbed her by the arm forcefully. "This is why she doesn't belong here!" Rikku snatched her arm away.

"It's thinking like that which makes her feel so inferior to everyone! She belongs here as much as you! If Shiva made her this way, it's for a reason!" Rikku shouted.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Paine's eyes traveled back to the girl, now lying in Shuyin's arms as the young man stared ahead with vacant eyes.

"Sitaten..." a faraway voice called to her. She was slapped lightly on the face, and something wet and cool was applied to her forehead. Pushing away the hands that prodded her.

"I'm fine Lenne...just one more hour..." she turned over and groaned.

"Lenne is dead." she heard someone say.

"What!" she shot up, only to nearly black out and fall to the ground again. Shuyin's arm's was the only thing that kept her from earning a concussion.

"Sorry..."she said, looking about at blurry faces. "I thought I was still in a trance."

"You're a summoner." Shuyin stated plainly.

"Yes, I am..." she replied as her vision bean to sharpen once again.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I've just done a thousand-mile run?" she moaned in complaint as her body refused to obey her commands.

"My head is splitting, too." she complained aloud.

"Anyone's would, if they'd have gone through what you did." Baralai was kneeling before her, a look of concern on his face.

"Sitaten...you can perform..." he began.

"Diamond Dust. Shuyin was right. Shiva- the Aeon and I. There's a connection, but I can't remember what it is. Whatever it was, it was the thing that forced Bahamut and other Aeons I came in contact with to go ballistic. They just...went crazy at the sight of me and Lenne together.

"Lenne and I had figured it out. We were on our way to pray at the Macalania temple even though the Fayth had been missing for years. We were turned away, unable to even investigate the Chamber. My mother...she was one of the many people who died by the hands of Yevon, those who wanted to retrieve me- wait." Sitaten shot up, a look of fear in her eyes.

"I can't go back to Bevelle! They kept me working close to Bahamut to keep me from regaining my memories. They're probably searching for me as we speak! My father... he's not really my father. He's a contact within Bevelle. So am I! No wonder he was scared when I just left like that! No wonder he likes Al Bheds! He's from Zanarkand!" Sitaten was pacing back and forth now.

"My mother...she came from an island... She emerged out of nowhere, like me!

"I know! Lenne's doing exactly what she'd said she'd do. She's helping even as she's in the Farplane. We have to complete my pilgrimage! We must consult each aeon!"

"Sitaten...calm down." Shuyin grabbed her by both arms and shook her slightly.

"Shiva...I have to find Shiva. Our answer to this riddle lies with her."

"We have a mission to complete first. My brother and Lenne's sister are on their way to Bevelle as we speak. We can't turn around now."

"I understand....I understand." She looked down at the ground, searching for an idea.

"He's close! I can feel him." she closed her eyes and concentrated harder.

"How far?"

"A couple of miles. If we run, we should be able to overtake them in two hours."

"Aw, man! A two hour run?" Rikku whined.

"Go any better ideas?" Paine crossed her arms over her chest. Rikku put her fingers up to her chin for a couple of seconds. "Aw, man." Paine and the others had already started the shuffle.


	10. The Flying Boat

A/N: Alright guys, I know this chapter has been a long time coming, and I know it's been two long stinking months but trust me, I've wanted to post this long ago. But to make it up to you, I made sure that this chapter was extra long in hopes to please you guys. Again, sorry, but this is y first year of college and drawing class was a pain in the ASS!

Chapter Ten: The Flying Boat

"Hey...slow down." Sitaten started to pant. They had been running at a steady pace for thirty minutes since their first break, and she was feeling incredibly drained.  
"Keep up," Paine yelled over her shoulder. They were just making it through a sandy area, very near Bevelle when voices started to carry through the thin line of trees.   
"Another vision?" Baralai turned to Sitaten to see if she were out of it again. Her eyes were trained on a particular spot, as she started to slow to a stop. Everyone followed suit.  
"You see something?" Shuyin asked.  
"I feel them close... you?"  
"Yeah. They've stopped for the night. How would _you_ ambush them?" Sitaten raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. Shuyin was actually asking _her_ for her thoughts? Quickly recovering, she bit her lip in full concentration, feeling out the emotions feeding into her.  
"Before we do anything, we need to understand the situation. Rushing ahead without thinking this through could cost us." Sitaten walked over to a stone and sat.  
"First, they have an accomplished summoner and guardian with them. The first having summoned all but two Aeons: The Magus Sisters and Yojimbo. We'd better be happy about that." Secondly," Jaia counted on her fingers, "Her guardian is not as weak as we'd like to expect. Although he's an even match with our Shuyin, he'd still be a lot of trouble to handle. His lack of emotional restraint takes away from his predictability."

"In summation of our forces, we cannot allow more than three to battle- more than that would simply crowd the area. So, we have a priest with knowledge of healing spells and expertise in the staff, two Al Bheds with knowledge of machina, which won't prove to be useful in this battle, and two excellent swordsmen." She took in a deep breath, "And lastly, we have me- completely unpredictable, some knowledge of hand-to hand combat, staff work, black magic, and vague knowledge on summoning. If my memory comes back during battle, I could be an asset, unfortunately, my mind is turbulent and my empathy would fry my nerves."

"While Pain is an excellent swordsman, she would find difficulty facing Tidus. I am more experienced with fighting him." Shuyin nodded.

"Which is why you'd be the first choice to fill in for our sword." Paine averted her eyes.

"Us Al Bheds don't have much experience fighting Aeons, and our physical attacks are weak. I think we should stay out of this one." Rikku nodded and Gippal cross his arms over his chest.

"Baralai, your offense and defense are strong, and you can heal." Baralai nodded at the sound of Sitaten's words.

"But you, Sita, would also be a great asset to our party. You have some knowledge of many styles, and you're quick. And despite your memory loss, you've fought and survived Aeon battles before and could possibly call one up if the need arises." Baralai sighed. "You would be the unpredictable element that would counterbalance Tidus, not to mention the fact that they know nothing about you in battle."

"True...but what if I botch it? We're much more tired than they are, and I don't know what might happen if an aeon senses my presence."

"Why are we talking about battle anyway? What if there isn't any need for it?" Rikku whined.

"Knowing Tidus, he'd misunderstand why we're here to stop him. He doesn't understand the term 'peaceful delegations'." Shuyin shrugged.

"Very well, then, are we ready to go?" Baralai crossed is arms over his chest. Sitaten heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Good."

"What is it Tidus?" Yuna turned to her companion with concern.

"You don't feel that?" Yuna furrowed her brows and glanced about her. Suddenly, a change took over her expression. "The air seems really charged...a lot like how it feels when an Aeon is near."

"Yeah...you're right." Yuna looked around. Gasping, she clutched Tidus' arm in fear.

"What is it?" He asked, searching.

"Over there!"At the crest of a hill appeared three figures, weapons at the ready. Tidus growled.

"Get behind me, Yuna." He stepped in fron of her.

"No," she moved beside him. "I'm fighting, too." As the figures closed in on them, Tidus jumped into a fighting stance upon seeing who was hunting them.

"Shuyin." he said darkly as he withdrew his blade.

"Little brother." Shuyin held his hand on the hilt of his identical sword.

"Wait! We aren't here to hurt you! We're here to help!" a little voice on his right squeaked.

"Who the hell are you!" Tidus narrowed his eyes at her. The girl blushed and cupped her hand with her cheek.

"Sitaten, I came.."

"To get to Bevelle. So, it's like that, huh?" Tidus turned his angry eyes towards his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Shuyin growled impatiently.

"You'd betray us like this?!" Tidus shouted. "No matter, I'll kill you easily."

"Wait, you've got it all wrong," Baralai interjected.

"Even got a priest on your side? We'll you won't live to tell your precious praetor!"

"Oh, dear." Sitaten tightened her grip on her staff.

"As always, he's jumping to conclusions prematurely. Prepare for battle." Shuyin ordered just as Tidus lunged at him and swiped his sword across Shuyin's middle. The two swords clashed with a resounding _clang_.

"We're not here to hurt you!" Sitaten called to the young summoner. The older girl bit her lip, inwardly debating as to whether or not she should start to fight.

"Yuna, don't listen to them! They've got to be with Bevelle!" In just one moment, Yuna's eyes hardened and she held her staff at the ready.

"I won't let you trick me!"

_Oh, God. Two idiots we've got to deal with._ Soon, the young summoner began to twirl her staff in a familiar dance, her legs and arms keeping the rhythm. Energy began to collect near her feet as the dance became wilder.

"Let's attack her while she's occupied." Sitaten began to move, but was suddenly stopped by the Praetor-to-be.

"No, if you go anywhere near her while she's summoning, the magic will shock you."

"We can't let her summon, remember!" she struggled within his grasp until he shook her.

"It's too late to stop her."

Suddenly Yuna slammed her staff into the ground and a crest appeared. Out of nowhere- a dragon-like creature swooped down and landed on the ground near her with a violent _thud_. With a long neck fashioned with multi-colored feathers, and large eyes, gigantic wings, stick legs, the bird was one of the most beautiful beings ever created. It was not until it croaked at them that Sitaten remembered the threat.

"You're always interfering with everything...I'll be glad to get rid of you once and for all." Tidus glared at his brother. Their swords were locked in a unwinnable hold, each struggling for dominance over the other.

"You're always swinging that sword of yours around without a thought. How you've lived so long I'd never guess." Shuyin slid his sword up to the tip of Tidus' and easily turned the offending weapon away from him. Throwing punch to Tidus' mid-section, he watched as he brother keeled over in pain and take a few steps back to regain his balance.

"What's worse, Yuna counts on only you as her guardian." he spat.

"At least Yuna is still alive!" Tidus shot back. White hot anger coursed trough Shuyin's body upon hearing the words- the jab at his inability to protect Lenne. Growling, Shuyin sprinted for him, sword positioned for an undefendable attack.

"Yuna, move!" Sitaten ran to push the girl out of the way. It was a stupid move on her part.

Once Valefor locked his eyes on Sitaten, she knew it was over for the others. Immediately, the creature bucked and roared, knocking into trees and trampling bushes. No matter how hard she tried to explain to the creature that the others were not there to harm either of them, it went to strike at the one who summoned him.

Once Shuyin heard the landing of the infamous Aeon, he snapped out of his trance immediately. Yuna had summoned Valefor! Putting aside his anger, Shuyin yelled across to his brother, "You have to get her away from Sita! If Valefor sees her, it's over!"

"Yeah, right! An Aeon would never buck against it's summoner."

"Trust me on this- this is how Lenne died." as he said the words, he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth. Swallowing hard, he willed away the pain he felt. Dubiously, Tidus looked over to his lover and gasped when he saw the Aeon, who had turned a ghostly white, screech at lover in wild hatred.

"Yuna!" Sitaten heard Tidus shout from afar. As though possessed, she darted to block the path of the rampaging Aeon.

"Don't harm her!" The creature reared back and cried out in anger.

_This is Lenne's sister. Oh, god, please don't let me be responsible for _her_ death as well. _She silently begged whoever would hear her.

"Please, you will understand later." she pleaded. Valefor calmed a bit and watched her for a moment, as if he was debating his answer. After several minutes of watching he dug his heels into the ground, roared to show his displeasure, and then took off.

"How did she..." Yuna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. A summoner was _never_ able to dismiss an Aeon if another had called to it.

"Sitaten is better tied with the Aeons than most known summoners." Baralai frowned. Again, Sitaten's display of power of magic confused and worried him. How was she able to do such things? Where had she come from? Where had she learned all of this?

"What do you want from us?" Yuna turned to Baralai, eyes wide with fear and wonder.

Everyone started when Tidus jumped in front of Yuna, sword at the ready. When Sitaten looked to her side, she bolted back when she saw that Shuyin was standing ext to her, levelly glaring at his twin brother.

"I won't let you take her in."

"If you weren't so stupid to jump to conclusions, you would have understood that we are _not_ here to capture you, _you moron_! We're here to help!" Sitaten shouted at him. Confused, Tidus took a step back.

"You see, you'd never get past their security system, and should you so manage- you have several priests and acolytes who know that you don't belong there. Not to mention the fail-safes they have in place to ensure that no one recovers that document. Lenne and myself must have surpassed three tests before we got to the mother of all Aeons..." Sitaten swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat, "Bahamut."

"Well make it."

"Are you so sure? If two of the greatest summoners in all of Bevelle couldn't get past it, what difference do you think that one baton and trinket sword will make?" Shuyin tightened his grip on his sword.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go to Bevelle- even to attempt to gain access to those documents. If you fail, then security will be even tighter- for months, and that amount of time means more lives lost." Baralai stood firm.

"Wait- so what _are_ you going to do? This is our only chance to stop the war...I'd give anything for this!" Yuna shouted.

"Yuna," Sitaten lowered her voice, "Your sister _died_ on this mission. She spent _months_ in Bevelle, learning its secrets, getting familiar with its occupants. Your sister could walk by the priests and _wave_- _you_ would be shot on the spot. Not only do your clothes give you away, but your eyes as well! If you want this- _really want this_- then you need to understand the situation better.

"Bevelle isn't all peaches and cream- _you_ of all people should known this. Sneaking into the city unnoticed would be _difficult_, getting into the temple without a priest by your side is _impossible_. I should know. I lived there."

"Why should we trust _you_, a Bevellian?" Tidus spat.

"Zanarkand has may contacts within the city- some as young as four. I am one of those contacts, and I have been ever since birth. Neither I nor Lenne could get past Bahamut, and I have faced him before and survived. If you want to succeed, your chance will increase with me by your side. Even more so with the rest of us who understand Yu Yevon."

"How do we know that we can trust you?, we don't even know you. Not to mention the fact that you're with my brother and a priest."

"Listen, I know that you don't know me," Sitaten pulled out her silver chain and fingered the pendant for courage. "But I can hel"

"Hey" Yuna moved pushed past Tidus, eyes locked onto Sitaten's hand. "That was..." she stuttered. Sitaten's eyes glazed over and she continued to rub her chain.

"Lenne's. She gave it to me when she died," she turned to Yuna, her eyes hardening, "...by the hands of Bahamut." Yuna gasped and took several steps back, nearly knocking into Tidus.

"How"

"All will be explained, but first you need to call your lover-boy off, I don't speak well in threatening situations."

That night, the group congregated around a fire, everyone's eyes on Sitaten as she explained everything to the new additions. It only took a few minuted for them to get the general idea, but Sitaten did not know when they fully comprehended the extent of her power to sense emotion or her ability to use Shiva's overdrive.

"Wait, so..how..." Yuna furrowed her eyebrows. It was understandable, her confusion. A summoner so connected with an Aeon that she could use an overdrive. What's more, said Aeon had been missing for over seventeen years.

"We don't know any more than I told you. My memory loss coupled with Bevelle's antics makes everything so cloudy for me. It was our decision to meet up with every Aeon known to gather information about the missing Aeon. And once we find her, we can use her help in fighting Bahamut and getting those documents exposed."

Tidus took in a deep breath and raked his hands through his hair. The most were re-processing the information and Shuyin was sitting off to the side, absently sharpening his sword. Sitaten watched him carefully, something tugging at her heart. He was so close to her yesterday, why was he so adamant about avoiding her now?

"So, how do we go about doing that? It would take us maybe a year or two to visit all those temples- not to mention that Bevelle has control over three of them." Yuna muttered.

"That's where Baralai comes in. So long as a priest escorts a summoner into a temple, they are permitted to pray. We can save those three temple for last, so that the news of our appearance would reach the Main City after we have.

"But it would still take us a long time to reach our goal, should we ever."

"Um... maybe I can help there." Rikku, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire ordeal, piped up, a smug smile of satisfaction gracing her lips.

"Hey, Yuna, remember that underwater mission I went on years back- the one that I couldn't tell you about?"

"Y-yeah..." she hesitated.

"Well, we discovered a buried boat- a boat that flies. My father has been working on the renovation project for a long time. Maybe we can get them to test it out prematurely."

"You think he'd do that for us?" Yuna asked.

"Ku, no sweat. Without me, he wouldn't have it in the first place."

"Aw, come on Pops! I helped you get it! Besides, Yunie needs it, too!" Rikku yelled into the commsphere. The man on the other line replied in Al Bhed.

"Aw, come on...I don't want to..." a fuzzy reply came, "Okay, okay! But only because we really need this! Alright." Rikku pressed a button on her wristband and the communication ended.

"What did he want?" Yuna asked her cousin. Rikku grinned and blushed.

"Heh, heh....he wants us to do a special performance for him."

"Who?" Paine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Us three."

"No!

"Absolutely not."

"Aw- come on guys! What's the price matter...we're saving the world!" Rikku blew air out of her cheeks and straightened her hair.

"Why would you even drag me into this?" Paine grumbled.

"Well...at least we don't have to do it now, we can do it when we finish the job! Come on, guys! Besides..." Rikku trailed off as the ground began to shake. "It's too late, he's already here!

Suddenly, gracing the tops of the trees, a gigantic yellow and blue machina appeared.

"Pops!" Rikku jumped up and down, waving frantically as the hatch opened a bald man with wrinkly skin ran out with the vigor of a seventeen-year-old.

"Well if it ain't my little girl?" Rikku turned around and glared at Gippal after she caught him snickering.

"Hey" Rikku protested as he mussed up her hair.

"So...where's this group of yours that needs a lift?" he asked in that harsh voice of his. Immediately, Shuyin and the rest took a step forward.

"Bunch o' ya ain't it?" he looked around at all of the different faces.

"Alright...get on before I change ma mind." he turned heel and walked into his ship. Rikku shrugged and followed him, the rest following suit.

Once inside, the temperature dropped at least twenty degrees. Examining her surroundings, Sitaten found that she was encased by a hard shiny blue metal that swept the ground, walls and ceiling of the flying machina. Taking a careful step forward, Sitaten needed a gentle push from Paine.

"Come on, it's not going to bite you."

Before long, they were led into the main room that was the cockpit. Of course, here all of the controls for the major systems resided. Toward the front, where there was a large glass window that stretched over the front tip of the ship, there were three seats, one for the captain , and two for the pilots. Off to the side, Sitaten noticed a little guy in a khaki suit and gas mask.

"I guess you can use it." Sitaten nearly jumped back. The voice she heard could not have belonged to anyone older than thirteen.

"Oh...that's Shinra." Paine followed her gaze. "A natural whiz-kid." Sitaten stepped over to see the boy, grinning from ear to ear. She was great with kids- and they always loved her, too.

"Heya" Sitaten cheerfully leaned over the console that the kid was currently absorbed with.

"Hi, Rikku." he said without glancing up. Sitaten blinked- well, her greeting was reminscent of Rikku's.

"I'm not Rikku." she said. Interested, the adolescent glance up. By the way he jumped, she was sure that she must have surprised him.

"Oh...who are you?" Although his question came off a bit rude, Sitaten was willing to let it slide.

"People call me Sita."

"Sita..." the kid muttered under his breath and began to type in some keys, seemingly forgetting her.

"Oh, Sita, an abbreviation or alteration of Sitaten, exactly translated as 'daughter of' 'aten'. Name is derived from the southeastern islands, beyond the border of the main continent. Hmm...doesn't say much about the inhabitants of these lands."

What the hell? Sitaten blinked. Whiz-kid indeed. She would bet all her money that he came up with the program himself. Gee- he knew things about her that even she didn't know. "I guess you know a lot about me already, and all I've said was three words to you."

"Four..." he corrected. Oh, so he was one of those? Sitaten smirked.

"'Heya' is not a proper word." The kid seemed taken aback, but with his next words, she was sure she could hear a smile in his voice.

"I'm Shinra." he introduced, "I've never seen you around before." he noted.

"That's because I'm not originally from Zanarkand." Sitaten shrugged, leaving her origins unknown.

"Can you tell me more about your home, I'd like to add some more information to my dossiers."

"Oh, so you're already making a profile of me?" Sitaten teased. Suddenly, she felt waves of embarrassment emanate from his tiny body.

"I make a profile of everyone I meet."

"It's okay, dear. But not now, maybe after we finish our mission?" she smiled sweetly.

"O-okay." That was the end of their little conversation as someone cleared their throat expectantly. Turning around, she found that the old man from before was eyeing her carefully.

"I think I know you from somewhere." he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Sitaten," she shook his hand, "a very close friend of...." Sitaten stopped herself short. She was about to mention Lenne. "Rikku's."

"Welcome aboard the Celsius. I'm the captain of this here ship, and it took us a while to get her fat arse in motion. So," he started on another note, "where are we off to first? From what I hear, you're the one who cooked up some hair-brained idea and now you want to travel all over Spira."

"We should start with the weaker Aeons first," Yuna suggested. "Besides, I think you promised Valefor an explanation when you dismissed him."

Furrowing her eyebrows and biting her lip, Sitaten looked to Shuyin for help. But for some reason, he refused to return her gaze. What was the _matter_ with him? No matter, she'd find out on the next mission, maybe a little after their success. She turned back to 'Pops' and stood proudly, chin in the air.

"All right, I suppose Besaid is an excellent place to start."

Okay, come on, you guys, please review. I really need to kn how I'm doing on my story and if my writings improving. If you have any questions to ask, feel free to ask them and I promise I'll reply. I just need to know how my work is going.


End file.
